


Stories of Vampires,Hunters and Onmyouji

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 34,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles/one shots of Seishirou and Subaru(sometimes Fuuma and Kamui) from TRC/TB/X/AU/Horitsuba verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From This Fear I will Break Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo Babylon verse 
> 
> fluff based on the night Subaru stays at Seishirou's apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on http://imageshack.us/a/img51/3111/u95n.jpg just little AU fluff that I owed my Subaru-kun were going to pretend Sei-chan’s troll side doesn't exist (well it does but not towards Subaru)

 

It had been a few hours since Subaru had arrived at Seishirou's apartment. Right now Subaru was still asleep, leaving the assassin to think to himself as he stood on his balcony smoking. He had Subaru in his bed and he was out here smoking.  _Don't forget the Bet's rules._  Well to hell with the Bet's rules. He had the Sumeragi in  _his bed_ , the younger onmyouji was under the impression he was spending the night in his friend's apartment, wearing his friend's pajamas.

Seishirou had to admit, being that close to Subaru and the young onmyouji not flailing about and trying to escape felt  _nice._ Seishirou blew out a ring of smoke from his cigarette.  _You need to stop thinking ridiculous thoughts._

Around one A.M., even Seishirou's eyes started to get heavy and he decided to sneak into his own bedroom. How silly, sneaking into his own bedroom. Subaru was curled in the middle of the bed, oblivious to the rest of the world. He didn't hear the noiseless footfalls of Seishirou's feet, nor did he feel the slight weight on the bed.

 _Subaru-kun truly is beautiful like this._ So lost in his own thoughts that when he got up, the hand grabbing his arm came as a surprise.

"Seishirou-san…please…don't leave me…"

Erasing the shocked face and putting a smile back in place he responded to the boy. "Go back to sleep Subaru-kun, I promised you I'd protect you tonight, didn't I?" Without thinking of his actions for once, he placed a gentle kiss on top of the boy's head to which said boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'll be in the living room, if you need me.”

"N-no- please...st-stay…like earlier….when you held m-m-me."

Again the shocked face, but then again, if Subaru was asking so nicely, how could he refuse? He slid into the bed next to Subaru and held the younger boy close to him.

"T-thank y-you."

"Go to sleep Subaru-kun." A hand pressed against the younger onmyouji's forehead activated the sleep spell. If only Subaru had known what else the older man holding him would like to do with him.

 


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo Babylon/Tales of Shoten verse
> 
> written for CLAMPkink. The morning after Subaru sleeps with Seishirou for the first time

Subaru opened his green eyes, the curtains weren't drawn, but he could still see the sun peaking from behind the dark material. Distantly he could hear breathing, Seishirou's of course. The same man he was curled up against and who had an arm around him in return. The more he woke up, the more sore he felt.

_Oh, that's right._  Memories of last night flooded his mind _. Nervous kisses, confident kisses, hands shaking as that talented mouth moved down his neck, down his chest, and kept going lower until it reached there. He remembered crying out in pain when they first began but eventually those cries changed from cries of pain to begging pleas for more. Looking at his beloved's face without the glasses in the moment of pure ecstasy was an electric thrill, almost as electrifying as the moment of his own release…_

"Subaru-kun?" Subaru jumped, he hadn't realized that his partner was awake.

"Yes Seishirou-san?"

"Are you alright? Your face is all red."

This comment made Subaru blush harder. "Y-yes I'm alright, I-I was just thinking of last night."

A smirk rested on the older man's lips. "Really now? Last night was quite an adventure, quite exciting, even if Subaru-kun was scared."

"SEISHIROU-SAN!" If it were possible for Subaru to flail around, he would've. But he couldn't he was trapped in Seishirou's vice like grip."I-it's embarrassing enough without your teasing!"

In a matter of seconds Subaru found himself pinned under the older onmyouji. He blushed at the contact of the warm skin against his own. "What's so embarrassing about it? I seem to remember you  _begging_  me for more last night," The smirk was still in place and the amber eyes glinted down at him."Unless of course you're ashamed that your first time was with a man, and not just any man, the Sakurazukamori, someone you should hate but here you are engaged to me and in love with me."

Every time Subaru tried to match the intense amber gaze with his own emerald one, he blushed harder. "I-i-it's not that Seishirou-san, it's just thinking of it…I must've sounded so needy for my first time." At this point Subaru's face could replace a red traffic light, it was glowing that red.

"Hmm."

Subaru's lips were captured in a heated kiss causing the younger onmyouji to fumble his arms until they wrapped around his partner, pulling him closer. During the kiss, one of Seishirou's hands went in-between them and rubbed a steadily growing hardness causing Subaru to break the kiss.

"S-Sei-Seishirou-san! Wh-what-are you doing?!"

"Do you remember our first kiss Subaru-kun? You had no idea what you were doing then either and your face could've lit up the night sky. Now you do and you don't get  _as_ embarrassed. So my theory is that if we keep making love to each other you'll get better at that too and won't be so embarrassed."

At this Subaru laughed and pulled his fiancé in for a kiss. "Hokuto-chan was right, you are a pervert."

He got a smirk in return as slowly they began to repeat last night's actions over again.

 


	3. Teenage Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Clampkink. Tokyo Babylon/Tales of Shoten AU. Subaru's pregnant and he wants the baby's father to feel it kick.

Subaru lay on the bed of his shared apartment. He couldn't really walk anymore for long periods of time; he was that far into the pregnancy. No walking meant no work. Although if his sister found out he was trying to work while pregnant with her niece/nephew, she'd probably send him into orbit somewhere.

Subaru groaned, he hated doing nothing all day. Hokuto took care of shopping for things for her future niece or nephew and Seishirou, well he did pretty much everything else. Cooked, cleaned, and spoiled Subaru rotten, despite the younger male's protests.

Frustrated with not doing anything, Subaru forced himself out of bed and stared at himself in the mirror. "Ugh." He hated how fat he had become thanks to this baby. He was convinced he'd never be as slim as he used to be, and that meant a shopping trip for clothes which he was sure Hokuto and Seishirou would adore. Despite being twenty-one, Subaru was still forever teased and babied by his twin and his partner.

Speaking of his partner, Subaru glanced at the clock, it was six pm. Seishirou should be coming home soon, having closed the clinic just now. The advantages to living right above where you work. Hokuto had been the one that insisted Subaru move in with Seishirou once it was revealed that Subaru was pregnant.

Subaru padded out into the main living area just in time to see the door open.

"Subaru-kun? What are you doing out of bed?" Three easy strides and Seishirou was at his side, holding onto Subaru.

"I'm fine, just-" Subaru winced, his future child just decided to give him a sharp kick. Amber met emerald, a look of concern on the older male's face. "Our baby's kicking Seishirou-san, feel for yourself." He took his partner's hand and placed it on his stomach. He heard Seishirou's breath hitch as he felt the baby kick again.

"Seems like they're lively. Are you alright?" A kiss was pressed against Subaru's lips before he could answer.

"I told you, I'm fine." This time he leaned in and kissed Seishirou, arms going around the older man's neck. With his hormones raging, Subaru couldn't help but want to deepen the kiss. To his surprise though, shortly after Seishirou broke off.

"This is what got you in this mess in the first place, Subaru-kun."

"I wouldn't call it a mess, Seishirou-san, I always wanted to be by your side, that hasn't changed, the only thing that's changed is I'm older, taller, and because of this baby, fatter."

Arms securely wrapped around his stomach and he felt Seishirou's head nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

"Personally, I think you've never looked better Subaru-kun, with you being pregnant, there's an added glow to your already adorable features."

Subaru grinned before softly replying. "I love you too, Seishirou-san."

 


	4. Until The Promised Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRC AU. Seishirou's mother curses him so no one else can have her beloved son. He finds himself trapped and away from the person he loves the most

_"For disobeying me you foolish child, I shall places two curses upon you. One, no one can ever know you and your brother are twins. If either of you speaks of it, the other shall perish by the Sakura,"_

_He rolled his eyes at his mother's dying face. "And the second?"_

_"The second curse my beloved son, is when you DO fall in love with someone and don't question it, it will happen. You'll be locked away from them where you can't reach them and they can't reach you."_

_"But Mother, I am the heir of the Sakurazukamori clan, it's impossible for us to love, you know that."_

_"I fell in love with you so it's possible."_

_Seishirou rolled his eyes, no wonder his brother wanted nothing to do with this crap, he was ready to chuck his family lineage out the window too. There was no way that the young boy he had met and marked as his prey could be who his mother was talking about. Subaru-kun was a pure soul, yes, but still there was no way he could love the emotionless Sakurazukamori. Even if he did, there was no way Seishirou would love him in return._

_The day of the vampire coven job when Subaru-kun gave him his blood, that was an honorable act, but it couldn't be love, could it? Fuuma seemed to think so when he found out, but what do annoying younger brothers know?_

Throughout the course of hopping worlds, he realized his obsession with Subaru was turning into something else, but what was it?

Finally when they were all reunited again, Subaru all but flung himself onto the hunter. The force and unexpectedness of the action threw said hunter off-balance, which his brother laughed at. Fuuma received a glare in return.

"Seishirou-san, I was so scared that I'd never see you again!"

"Well now, you're caught Subaru-kun."

Fuuma kept his grip tight on Kamui. "Now now, leave them be."

"I-can't-help-it." Kamui had his teeth gritted as he spoke.

"Tell me Subaru-kun, why were you so anxious to see me? I'm a hunter, you're a vampire."

A soft honest smile as Subaru looked up. "That's because I love you. I don't care what you are, what you've done, I love you. I wouldn't have saved your life if I didn't. Which technically makes you half vampire too."

The mismatched eyes widened in shock. "Subaru-kun…I…you…" That's when it happened, the curse placed by the former Sakurazukamori had activated and Subaru watched in horror as his precious person was sealed into a magical prison. Claws extended as he slashed at it and from the other side he could see the other male banging against it.

~#~

"Subaru, come home, please."

"I'm alright Kamui; I want to stay here with him."

"You see? You gave your heart to that hunter and he's just hurting you again."

"It's not his fault, I trust him and what he said, he really cares about me Kamui."

"How can he care about you….he's a hunter…you're a vampire, besides, he has no heart." For a brief moment, Kamui saw his twin's eyes flash golden.

"The same way Fuuma-san can care about you and Seishirou-san has a heart, I know he does. Before he became trapped, when he said what he said, he was sincere, of this I am certain."

How long had it been? Subaru had lost track after the first seven months. He didn't care, he kept coming every day and on this day when his claws hacked at the magical prison, he felt another pair of similar claws. Before he could register what had happened, he was holding his beloved in his arms.

"Seishirou-san…?"

"…Subaru-kun…"

Subaru registers how weak the other's voice sounds, probably from screaming while imprisoned. He notes the blood on both of their hands from pounding on the glass, willing it to break. But none of that matter anymore, he has Seishirou here and now, and as the hunter looks at him with that intense mismatched gaze, Subaru knows he's about to be kissed and he allows it despite knowing he has to get his partner blood.

The kiss is soft, sweet, and gentle with no real end. When they break apart he gets a smile. "I know you probably didn't hear me before the spell swept me away from you, but I said I love you, Subaru-kun."

At that moment, Subaru was certain his own heart had stopped, but he didn't care. "I love you too; I always have and always will."


	5. Time Of Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRC ACID TOKYO.Subaru thinks back to when he turned Seishirou.
> 
> Based on this http://imageshack.us/a/img856/9770/22ne.png

"Would you all mind leaving for now?" Subaru wasn't entirely sure why he said it. Who was he to ask these people to leave? He didn't know them, his twin did, but he had been asleep for the two years Kamui had been here in Tokyo.

As he watched the blonde magician writhe as he transformed, he turned his gaze to the floor. His mind shifted back to that cold, snowy night. He had held Seishirou in his arms, using his vampire strength to hold the young priest in place. Seishirou didn't seem to be much older than himself, but like Subaru there was hidden strength in that body.

The young vampire remembered that night very well.

_The blood-stained snow, turning from the purest white, to the palest pink (like sakura petals), to a deep crimson red. Subaru saw it when he was walking back from a hunt one night and for some reason he thought of Seishirou._ It must be the Sakura-like color of the snow. But wait no…this scent, this is his blood, Seishirou-san!

_Subaru wasn't sure when his pace had quickened to a run, but it did and that's when he found him. Leaning against his own tree, bleeding from a very deep wound in his chest that stained his black robes with blood. "Seishirou-san!"_

_Amber eyes looked up and smiled at the figure that was approaching him. "Ah…good evening, Subaru-kun. That demon that was bothering you, won't trouble you any longer."_

No, Seishirou was dying and it was his fault?! No! _"Seishirou-san…you can't die on me…you can't, please….I could've taken care of the demon eventually…"_

_"Subaru-kun, you're far too gentle to do such a thing." An honest smile, Subaru couldn't remember seeing the other man smile like that before. Before Subaru knew what he was doing he tore open his arm with his claws. Light returned to Seishirou's dim amber eyes. "Subaru-kun…what are you doing…I didn't kill that demon only for you to kill yourself."_

_"I'm not trying to kill myself, I want you to live Seishirou-san! So please…."_

_Lips moved forward and lapped the blood flowing from the open wound on Subaru's pale arm. The second the blood slid down his throat his eyes shot open and he started to shake. He reached up and gripped the front of Subaru's own robes. He fought the screams trying to project from his mouth. He was raised to never show his pain, then again, he was also raised to not fall in love and he was pretty sure he was in love with Subaru-kun. He felt Subaru's hand petting through his dark hair._

_"I'm so sorry, I know it's hard…please forgive me."_

_Finally the shaking ceased and he looked at Subaru, his amber eyes now the same golden that Subaru's eyes turned when his vampire powers. "Subaru-kun...I….you…" After that, the young priest collapsed into Subaru's arms._

Subaru was drawn out of his thoughts by everyone saying they were going to head down to the reservoir. "Come on Kamui, we should go too, since it's my fault for the water after all."

' _Seishirou-san, I hope you're well and that I see you soon.'_


	6. All Downhill From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU!Fuuma and Kamui are playing in the snow outside Fuuma's home while Fuuma's brother does the heavy looking on
> 
> Since Subaru and Kamui are nine in this and Seishirou is 18 slight shotacon.

"AHHHH!"  Eleven-year-old Fuuma Monou went sliding down the snowy hill and straight into a tree.

"Fuuma! Are you alright?" A slightly younger boy came running over in the snow.

"I'm fine, Kamui, you should come with me this time!"

A shake of the head. "No way! I don't want to collide with the tree! Besides, I have to stay with Subaru." The nine-year-old pointed a hand to his twin who was kneeling down, drawing circles in the snow.

"He can come too!"

"Absolutely not, I won't have Subaru-kun getting hurt playing your idiotic childhood games."

Fuuma looked up and was looking into the intense amber gaze of his teenage brother. "YOU'RE NO FUN NII-SAN!" Fuuma paused to form a snowball and chucked it at his eighteen-year-old brother and hit him square in the face. "Come on Kamui!" He grabbed Kamui's hand, making the nine-year-old blush as he was pulled up to the top of the hill, a sled in tow.

"I'm going to kill him…" Seishirou muttered as he watched his brother put Kamui in front and hold him protectively. He himself crouched in the snow where Subaru was drawing. "You'll get cold if you sit in the snow, Subaru-kun." Without waiting for an answer, he picked the nine-year-old up and cradled him in his arms.

"WAHH, Seishirou-san!"

"Hush now," A kiss placed to the child's forehead as their brothers came sliding down the hill again. "Don't hit the tree again Fuuma, or I really will KILL you."


	7. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU verse.Subaru's sick in school and Hokuto begs him to go home. He gets brought home by his boyfriend of course!

"Subaru, you shouldn't be in school, you had a fever this morning that I doubt has gone away."

"I have to be here Hokuto-chan, finals are coming up you know."

Hokuto pouted as she watched her brother place his head on his desk, his cheeks still flushed with fever.

~#~

"Sumeragi Subaru-san? I think you should go home, you were sleeping during class, Hokuto-san can walk you to the nurse where you can call your parents to pick you up."

"Thank you Sensei, let's go Subaru!"

After the nurse deemed it okay for Subaru to go home and Hokuto had made a phone call, Subaru stood at his locker to exchange his shoes and grab his things.

"UH-UH! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! YOU CANT WALK HOME ALONE!"

"I'll be fine Hokuto-chan, it's not that far of a walk."

He started to walk only to fall backwards, collapsing from his fever. A pair of arms stopped him from falling.

"Sei-chan! JUST IN TIME!"

"Anything for my precious Subaru-kun, lucky my school is right down the street."

"You did that on purpose, picked a university close to our school."

"Maybe help me get him on my back, it's raining and it'd be easier to manage an umbrella and him if I carry him that way."

"Yeah yeah," After Subaru was hoisted onto his boyfriend's back, the pair left the school. "YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HIM SEI-CHAN!"

"I'm sorry I'm a burden, Seishirou-san, you're missing class because of me." Subaru's hand was holding the umbrella as they walked in the rain.

"It's no problem, anything for my Subaru-kun."

Once they arrived at Subaru's home, Subaru unlocked the door and the pair went inside. Subaru changed into pajamas and crawled into bed after taking his medicine.

"I'll make you something to eat in a little bit."

"Thank you Seishirou-san, it's so nice of you to do this for me."

"Go to sleep Subaru-kun," He closed Subaru's door behind him and smirked. "Oh Subaru-kun, you call me nice and I'm anything but..."

 


	8. I Try To Find The Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU written for a prompt on tumblr Seisub at a Coffee Shop

Subaru Sumeragi walked into the Cat's Eye Café. The café was close to the university where he was studying. Aside from that, he met Professor Sakurazuka here on occasion to discuss lessons.

He sat at their usual table where his professor waited with two cups of coffee. "I'm sorry I'm so late Seishirou-sensei, I got held up by my sister."

Seishirou just smiled and pushed Subaru's coffee at him.

They sat there and drank and discussed a few things about that day's lesson. Subaru was mainly nodding and sipping his coffee. He knew he had fallen for his professor, but he was pretty sure a guy like this must be taken or straight.

When there was nothing left but a few soggy dregs in his cup, Subaru knew it was time to go. "Well Subaru-kun, that's all until next week."

Before the older man could leave, Subaru picked up his notebook, placed it in front of them and leaned in to capture the other man's lips in a quick kiss. He could feel the other man smile slightly against the kiss and as they pulled apart, Seishirou just had time to whisper something to Subaru before he could put his notebook down.

"I….you…"

 


	9. Stop The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horitsuba verse
> 
> written for this prompt
> 
> Imagine your OTP leaving the movies and it's raining out, so Person B gives Person A their coat, not caring that they'll get drenched.

The movie turned out to be a pretty big hit. Of course Subaru being a student flinched at the violence. Of course that worked in Seishirou's favor as the teenager grabbed onto him for security.

Before they went outside, Seishirou grabbed Subaru by the arm. "Wait Subaru-kun."

"Eh?" Subaru looked and saw the downpour outside. Subaru frowned, it had been such a nice date too, stupid weather man.

They didn't have an umbrella and it was a long walk to dorms. Subaru felt something large drape over his body. "Seishirou-san?"

The older man had given Subaru his coat despite Subaru having his own. "Wouldn't want you to catch cold now would we?"

"Um, but, Seishirou-san, if you're sick, who will take care of everyone?"

Seishirou chuckled before leading Subaru outside. "All that matters is you Subaru-kun." He linked his hand with Subaru's and started the walk back to the dorms.

 


	10. Top Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remix FIC AU
> 
> this was written based on the amazing TRC fanfiction A Walk To Remember read it here http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5651827/1/A-Walk-To-Remember
> 
>  
> 
> based loosely on when the guys play top,bottom XD

Fuuma rolled his eyes from his bedroom. His older brother had brought his boyfriend home and he could hear the younger boy's gasps and pleas through the thin walls. He really shouldn't say younger, Subaru was the same age as Kamui and Fuuma, sixteen. Seishirou was eighteen. Fuuma tried to muffle them out with his pillow but he wasn't getting that far. He thought about asking his brother for his car keys so he could grab Kamui and go shoot hoops or something. ANYTHING was better than hearing the two next door's love making. Fuuma waited until the sounds seemed to quiet down before hoisting himself off the bed. He walked over and noticed his brother had left the door open. Even though their parents weren't home, he thought that his brother had no shame.

What he saw when he peaked his head around the doorway wasn't what he expected though. His brother was hell-bent on pride and always bragged how he made Subaru writhe underneath his touch (causing the younger teen to blush furiously). But what he saw was Subaru on top of Seishirou, hips moving in a slow pace. Fuuma went back into his room and snickered. Tomorrow morning was going to be good.

Come morning, Fuuma and Seishirou were alone at the breakfast table. Neither of their parents were present (not a surprise). Subaru was in the shower. "You look tired Fuuma, didn't get much sleep?" Seishirou smirked that shit eating grin.

"How could one sleep with so much noise next door?" Fuuma matched his brother's smirk with one of his own. "Speaking of Nii-san...I didn't know you were a bottom."

Bingo, he got the reaction he wanted out of his elder brother. His cheeks flushed pink and his amber eyes widened. Despite knowing his brother all his life, he had never seen him blush. Fuuma's victory was short lived however as his brother reached over and grabbed Fuuma's hair tugging it and pulling his brother's face close.

"If you EVER say that aloud, I'll kill you, understand?"

"Um…Seishirou-san?"

Seishirou's eyes averted back to their softened gaze. "What is it Subaru-kun?"

"Is everything alright? "

Seishirou crossed the room in four easy strides and hugged Subaru who was in Seishirou's bathrobe. "Of course," The younger boy flushed and Fuuma rolled his eyes. "Let's get ready for school hmm?"

Subaru nodded before running back upstairs to get dressed.

"I mean it Fuuma, one word and you're fertilizer for my tree."

Fuuma rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I won't say anything as long as it means you won't touch my hair again, I don't know where those hands of yours have been!"

Fuuma pouted when they left for school and he got stuck in the back seat. "You're so mean Nii-san, sticking me back here."

"Punishment Fuuma." Seishirou said with a cheerful grin.

"Seishirou-san? Why are you punishing your brother?"

The older male reached over and grabbed Subaru's hand. "Nothing important Subaru-kun, just teaching him a lesson."

They pulled up to the school and Kamui was waiting there tapping his foot. Seishirou and Subaru got out first and Subaru waved sheepishly to his brother before letting himself be led inside. Kamui looked at Fuuma slouching in the seat. "What's the matter with you?"

Fuuma said nothing just kissed the shorter boy's forehead. "I can't talk about it, my hair's at stake." They decided then to pursue their siblings inside.

 


	11. In The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt on tumblr!
> 
> SeiSub, near, dark, protect
> 
> Tokyo Babylon AU

It was dark outside, given that it was close to midnight though, that was a given. Subaru was out walking back from a job. He wasn't expected to be grabbed from behind. He felt himself be pulled backwards against a familiar body, just as a few gunshots went off. Yup, another night in Tokyo. He wrapped his arms around his savior. "Thank you." He murmured against black fabric.

"For what?"

"Saving my life." He felt his chin being lifted up.

"I told you, if you became special to me, I'd protect you and love you fully, and you did that Subaru-kun."

If the words weren't enough to make the teenager's heart flutter, the kiss that followed them sure was. It was gentle yet firm and without end. When they broke apart a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"Let's get you home and give Hokuto-chan an excuse to fuss over you."


	12. Painting Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion between Subaru and Seishirou TRC AU

Blood, thanks to his heightened senses he could smell it and it was A LOT of blood. Mainly human blood but there was one that stood out a scent he knew and he didn't like it.

When he got there he saw several slain humans (all of his home world, no one of importance) and then in the middle his special someone face to face with someone who looked like an exorcist.

"Vile creature, what on earth makes you think you have the right to walk in this world? You're strong, I'll give you that, but you can't beat me, the only ones that can beat me were the top exorcists of this world and they're not here right now."

A ceremonial blade was raised and the young vampire stood there ready to accept his death, what did it matter? He thought if he came here, he'd be able to see him again, but no luck.

"Any last words vampire?"

"No."

_Subaru-kun…_

He called for his shikigami and turned it the sword and then the whip which grabbed the man's arm and flung it back. Probably dislocated it, not that Seishirou cared. "Silly Subaru-kun, I own your life and death you know that."

"…Seishirou-san?"

"Hush it's me, let me handle this."

"Sakurazuka-san! Welcome home!"

"Welcome home indeed, what on earth do you think you're doing? Trying to touch someone who's marked as mine?"

"Are you saying he's your job to kill Father Sakurazuka-san?"

"No you idiot, I'm saying I'm just like him." He closed his eyes and willed his claws out.

"THAT VILE THING TURNED YOU!"

"Yes because I was an idiot and he loved me too much to let me go."

"So why haven't you killed him yet?"

"Because I love him too. If you have a problem with that, you can say hello to my claws or sword, your choice."

"Sei-Seishirou-san…please…don't kill him."

A bloodstained hand gripped his own and Subaru leaned on him for support. "Hmm, how about this, I'll give you to the count of three to get out of my sight and I'll spare you your life. Fail to do so or if you ever come after Subaru-kun again, I know a Tree that would LOVE to meet you."

"Two vampires, one of them a former priest, shouldn't be hard to take down, it's been awhile since the two of you have fed from each other hasn't it?"

He kept Subaru in back, turning the whip into the sword. "I did warn you, it's your choice. Stay here Subaru-kun I'll take care of this."

A strong hand came down on the young man's neck knocking the young exorcist out. "Arrogant isn't he? He's almost as bad as you…Nii-san."

A smirk. "Oh? Arrogant am I? I take it you told Subaru-kun the name of our home world? And that's why you sent me here? You're getting as secretive as me Fuuma."

A shrug. "Maybe, but it WORKED and besides, that's what happens when the great Sakurazukamori is your twin brother."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Don't worry, Mother's curse is broken, you admitted you loved Subaru-san, that was how the curse broke, didn't you know? Now I need to tend to this moron and find Kamui. You two behave and rest up, so no perverted things Nii-san."

"Don't tell me what to do with my Subaru-kun."

"SEISHIROU-SAN! FUUMA-SAN!" Subaru's face was bright red as both brothers cracked grins.

"Now Subaru-kun, what on earth are you doing here?"

"This is your home is it not? I was hoping to run into you here."

"And who told you it was my world?"

"Your brother…Kamui and I went with him…he had to carry Kamui to get him to come though. Seishirou-san…did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you loved me."

"Seems that way, as I'm not dead despite my secret of being a cursed twin is out. Enough of that, Subaru-kun, you need blood, so go on."

"B-BUT YOU NEED IT MORE! I've been a vampire much longer! You're fairly new at this so the hunger pains must be fierce."

"Don't worry about it Subaru-kun, you first." Holding onto the vampire's waist with one hand, he guided Subaru's head to his neck with the other.

Subaru's eyes turned golden and the fangs emerged as he bit down on the hunter's neck letting his partner's blood flow into his mouth. He felt Seishirou shake in his hold as he drank. He didn't want to take too much, after all, Seishirou needed blood too. He pulled away, eyes still golden. "I'm sorry, please drink what you need from me."

A soft chuckle. "That was the plan to begin with Subaru-kun." Seishirou's remaining eye turned to the golden cat-like slit and his own fangs emerged as he slid Subaru's neck cloth aside and bit down, the sweet taste of Subaru's blood pouring into his mouth. He hadn't felt this strong since the time of his turning. He felt his strength returning to him and vowed that someday he'd pay that exorcist back. He pulled away and looked into Subaru's eyes which were now emerald again. "Well then, I should give you give you the tour of my home Subaru." Subaru blushed.

"I-I'd like that Seishirou."


	13. Brother My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little seven year old Fuuma wants his brother to play with,but his teenage brother has to go to work. Who would ever thing the little brother would one day help his brother? TRC AU

His robes were on and he had his necklace with the family symbol on his arm. His mother told him of invasion of demons, low level ones that the fourteen year old could handle. As he was walking he felt a tug on his robes.

"Nii-san?"

He turned and was looking down at his little brother. "What is it Fuuma?"

Fuuma was holding a jump rope in his hand. "Can you play with me?"

Amber eyes widened, they were all each other had. "I can't Fuuma, I have to work, maybe later." He patted the boys head in an affectionate manner.

"I WANNA GO TOO!"

"You're too little now, hush."

"BUT I'M SEVEN, YOU DID SPELLS AT SEVEN, LEMME GO."

"I said no."

"You're no fair Nii-san!"

"I'll let you go when you're older."

The child looked up at him and frowned, lips in a full pout. "You know you may need my help one day Nii-san!"

The two brothers sat in an inn many years later. "Who ever would have thought that little you would help me end up with Subaru-kun at the end?"

Fuuma laughed. "Bet you didn't expect me to get taller than you either."

"Oh shut up, come on, the twins are waiting."

 


	14. Lucky Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horitsuba!  
> While Hokuto tries to get Kamui to admit he's crushing on their World History teacher,Subaru's lead away to the school doctor's office..

  
"Oh stop denying it Kamui! You have a crush on Monou-sensei, HARD!"

"Shut up Hokuto! I don't!" Kamui was leaning outside their World History class waiting for their sensei to let them in.

"Please keep your voices down; you'll disturb the other students and teachers."

"Hush Subaru, Kamui's just in DENIAL!"

Ignoring his bickering twins, Subaru leaned against the wall and put his hand over his eyes. He felt a warm hand touch his forehead.

"Does Subaru-kun have a fever?"

"HI SEI-CHAN!"

"Hello Hokuto-chan, waiting for your next class?"

"Mhm! Your brother's running late." Both of them were completely ignoring a raging mad Kamui next to Hokuto.

"Okay kids, time for class, ah Nii-san, how are you?"

"Fine, but I think Subaru-kun has a fever, so I'm going to bring him back to my office."

"Is Sumeragi-kun going to be missing my class?"

"Indeed, he has a fever."

"Well then, that's something only YOU can cure I suppose. Come on Sumeragi-chan, Shirou-kun, the wonders of World History await us. Please do take care of Sumeragi-kun, Sakurazuka-sensei." With a wink he led his class inside and shut the door.

"I'm fine Sensei, really, why did you pull me out of your brother's class?"

A pair of glasses were placed on the desk. "Subaru-kun didn't look like he wanted to be there, so I lied."

A blush crept onto the teenager's face. "You're so kind…Seishirou-san."

"Hm." Without warning he captured the teenager's lips in a kiss.

Said teenager flailed and pulled back. "B-but…the other students! The teachers! They could see us and I could get expelled and you could lose your job!"

"Don't worry, the door's locked and besides, I've missed you, I'm too impatient to wait for our date this weekend."

"That's another reason you brought me in here, isn't it?"

"Perhaps."

Once again he leaned in to capture the teenager's lips in a kiss and this time the teen responded, parting his lips to allow the entry of tongue and to share his breath with his lover's. He moaned softly into his partner's mouth as they kissed; him sitting on the desk and Seishirou standing in front of him.

When the kiss broke, Subaru felt dizzy, what was it Hokuto-chan always said? Ah, the advantages of having an older lover.

 


	15. Nothing Else Mattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRC AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A:N: This is an extremely short and somewhat fluffy oneshot that I owed the second place winner in my giveaway I hope you like it!
> 
> some seisub fluff written for shidouhikaru15 @ tumblr for winning second place in my giveaway!

The last thing Subaru was expecting to see when he and Kamui landed in this ancient world of magic was Fuuma-san again. Who of course walked over and hugged Kamui; much to the vampire’s protests of course. But then again, this wasn't the last thing Subaru expected.  
The last thing he expected was to get grabbed from behind as well. On instinct his eyes flashed golden and the claws extended from his fingers. He didn't like to be grabbed from behind, especially if he didn't know who was grabbing him. That's when he heard the voice in his ear. "Calm down Subaru-kun."  
Claws retracted, eyes slowly reverted back to emerald, in the distance; though he was only about two feet away; Kamui was yelling. "GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BROTHER PERVERT!"  
"S-Seishirou-san?"  
"Indeed, I finally caught you, Subaru-kun."  
Feeling the warm breath just under his ear made the vampire blush. "You took too long Seishirou-san."   
"Hmm, did I? Maybe if a certain cute little vampire knew how to stay put." Without another word he started to lead Subaru out of the sight of their two brothers.  
"YOU BRING HIM BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! YOU! LET ME GO! NOW DAMNIT FUUMA, I MEAN IT!"  
"Hush now, they'll be okay, I know where they're going, they're going back home."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Silly Kamui, this is MY home world. Come on, I'll give you the tour!"  
"Is it now? WAIT NO! LET ME GO! SUBARU!"  
~#~  
The pair ended up at an abandoned looking house, of which Seishirou opened the front door and walked in.  
"EH?! Seishirou-san! We can’t just trespass here! WHAT IF WE GET CAUGHT?!"  
An amused laugh from the hunter. "If we get caught I'll get people for trespassing in my home Subaru-kun, now hush."  
"Wait, your home what are you sayi—" The rest of the boy's sentence was cut off by the taller man's mouth on his own.  
After the first kiss the pair found themselves sitting on the couch in the deserted living room. Once again he leaned in for a taste of the vampire's lips; soft velvet lips against his own.  
Before he knew what he was doing he reached up and removed the glasses he didn't really need and placed them back inside his breast pocket. Then he adjusted himself to kiss the young vampire properly, praying to whoever was up there that his brother could keep Kamui busy, if only for a little while. He knew he should feed soon, as should Subaru, but that was for later. Besides, even if Kamui and his brother came barging in here, he had found Subaru-kun again, they were together again and always would be and honestly nothing else mattered.


	16. Kiss From A Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU TRC.
> 
> Subaru and Seishirou are living together but when Seishirou leaves for a job and doesnt come back Subaru gets worried.

It was a cold, dark night in December. The young man walking down the street pulled his cloak closer to himself. He was already cold, the snowy night didn't help. He didn't like being out in this kind of weather, but his partner was taking much too long to come home.

_"You stay here, it's a simple job really, they'll be fertilizer for the Sakura before nightfall."_

That was seven hours ago, somewhere in the distance the clock struck midnight.

"I don't care what anyone says, this has been far too long, especially for him, why didn't I go with him?! He's so stubborn; he'd say it was easy if he was against an entire coven of vampires." As he spoke, he could see his own breath, it was that cold outside.

His eyes flashed golden as the scent of blood filled his nose. He blinked a few times trying to get them to go back to emerald. If he lost control now, he'd never find who he was looking for in this storm.

After searching for a while he finally found what he was looking for. The black clad figure was lying still in the snow. He ran over to the other teenager and wrapped him in his own cloak and laid his head in his lap as he inspected several claw marks; poisonous ones. Not good.

"S-Subaru-kun?"

"Hush, don't try to talk, you're infected with poison, we need to get you home."

A cold hand touched a pale face. "I'm sorry, doesn't look like we're spending Christmas together this year."

As the light started to leave the amber eyes, Subaru made a decision. It was time to reveal his true nature to his partner, it was the only chance he had of saving him. He bit down on his lip making the blood flow before bending his head down and kissing Seishirou.

Instantly he regretted it, he felt the older teen writhe under him and the muffled scream against the kiss. When they pulled away, golden met golden. "I'm sorry…I…."

"Hid that you were a vampire from a priest that hides he's an assassin, impressive Subaru-kun. Although I guess I'll need to take lessons, can't have the town  knowing, it would spoil Christmas and I am rather fond of all the sweets we get…I can still have them, right?"

Tears spilled from the emerald eyes as he threw himself into the older male. "Yes! Of course you can! Wait you're not mad?"

"No, now I can be with you for much longer." As they stood up, he intertwined their fingers. "So are Hokuto-chan and your darling brother the same as you?" 

"Yes. What about Fuuma-san and Kotori-chan, are they like you?"

"No, Fuuma does what he pleases and Kotori, she's a dream seer," He paused musing to himself. "You know when I married you, she said I'd find eternal happiness and I thought it was just some wedding cliché, now I realize she meant I get an eternal life of happiness with you."

"I'm glad...I don't want a life without you."

"Hmm," He paused to kiss the shorter vampire and draped Subaru's cloak back over him. "Can't have you catching cold, Hokuto-chan would be furious. Speaking of, she should be done with the Holy Eve dinner by now, let's go home."

"Yes, just don't announce the change in front of everyone until after Christmas…Kamui's going to be furious."

"You mean if he isn't wrapped up in my brother doing lord knows what…not that we don't indulge in the same things…"

"SEISHIROU!"

A playful smirk as he dropped Subaru's hand and reached instead for his waist. "That's just how you sounded last night…Subaru..."

"SEISHIROU-SAN!" Subaru turned red. There was just no winning with this man.


	17. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say when you jump in your sleep, somewhere, another you died.

_They say when you jump in your sleep, somewhere, another you died. I never believed that. I knew there must be other versions of me out there, but the only person that could kill me was Subaru and it just wasn’t in him._

He sat up with a start, whatever he was dreaming about...clearly it was bad if it woke HIM out of a sound sleep especially since his crazy journey was over.

"Seishirou-san?" A bedside lamp clicked on.

"What is it Subaru-kun?"

"Are you alright?"

"Mmm, just a nightmare."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I honestly don't remember, now hush and go back to sleep before your bothersome twin comes in here. If he's with my brother no doubt he's awake."

Subaru frowned. Why even now did Seishirou keep hiding things from him? Maybe for once the hunter was being honest and he didn’t remember, no one remembers all their dreams.

_Unknown to the two of them, somewhere, years before them or years after them; who’s to know with the way time flowed through dimensions; another pair of them were on a crumbling bridge, stained in blood, one of them a fallen angel._


	18. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all know Subaru's true wish,but is there another one hidden deep down?
> 
> X verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is AU X verse and may be slightly OOC. Take the cheesiness with a grain of salt and if you don’t like it you don’t have to read it. This is a gift for my beta anyways

 

Subaru lay in bed at CLAMP School. The  _Kamui_ of the Dragons of Earth had granted his wish (one of them anyways). He was now sightless in his right eye. 

 _Of course my true wish can only be granted by_ him _, but does he know that?_

He looked down at the stuffed animal Yuzuriha had left him. She was such a sweet girl and really didn’t deserve to be a part of this battle between the Seven Seals and Seven Angels. She didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Heck, she was more devoted to her duty then Subaru himself was.

_Of course that’s me being selfish. I really don’t care for the future of the earth. Half my world is gone, it died with Hokuto. I want it to end with him. I learned at sixteen I was in love with him. I know of course him saying that he loved me was nothing more than an act. There’s no way he’ll sit by my side like I stayed by his when he lost his eye…Of course Kamui had for a bit but the poor boy had enough to worry about, what with one of his most important people dead and the other wrecking the world piece by piece._

“Sumeragi-san?”

Subaru looked up and was greeted with the chairman of CLAMP school. “Yes?”

“You have a visitor and they were very  _persistent_ on seeing you.”

Subaru forced himself to sit up and the voices down the hall became clearer.

“YOU! You’re the one from the Diet Building and that other time!” That was Kamui’s voice, he sounded awfully upset.

“That’s right, and you’d do well to stay out of my way or this time I  _will_ kill you.” That voice…it couldn’t be. Subaru forced himself out of bed before heading down the hall.

“What business do you have here? You’re one of the Seven Angels! This place is for the Seven Seals!”

“I’m aware of that; I attended this school before you were even thought of, now for the last time move out of the way.”

“Why? So you can pick us off one by one?”

Yuzuriha, Sorata, and Arashi watched from the sidelines, they weren’t going to interfere. Well, Arashi made a move to, but Sorata held her back, lightning sparking around his hand. He knew he had to protect Kamui, but what chance did he have against the  _Sakurazukamori?_  None as he had told Arashi, the only one strong enough to handle this particular angel was—

“Kamui, that’s enough, back away from him.”

“Ah Subaru-kun, I’ve been looking for you.”

Subaru’s visible eye widened. Unable to stop himself and see the irony he replied with, “Why?”

 _“_ To see you of course, why else?” Pausing briefly, he turned and looked at Kamui again who flushed. “Oh yeah, and you, you may want to enjoy your leisure time, currently your little boyfriend is bound and hanging from a tree. Nobody touches Subaru-kun except  _me_. Needless to say I’m not too pleased with you hanging all over him either.”

“Fuuma is not my boyfriend! I was only being nice to Subaru since our situations were so similar...”

“Good then, because you see he’s been mine for the past sixteen years.” Without saying another word he pulled Subaru flush against his larger frame.

“S-Seishirou-san…what are you doing?”

“Something I should’ve done eight years ago or perhaps sixteen years ago.”

Subaru closed his remaining seeing eye. This was it, this was his true wish, he was finally going to be at peace, by the man he loved the most.

Standing there with his eyes closed waiting for the hand to plunge through his chest he heard the elder man chuckle softly. “Oh Subaru-kun, just whatever am I going to do with you?”

The young onmyouji felt his cheeks turn pink. Did he really have to humiliate him before he killed him?

What the younger male wasn’t expecting was a pair of lips on his own. Clumsily he kissed back (once he came back down from the high feeling of being kissed by the person he loved the most). He felt one strong arm go around his waist and the other around his shoulders, the hand there creeping into his hair removing the bandage that covered his right eye. 

The kiss ended and he was left staring into sunglasses-clad eyes. Nervously, as he wasn’t sure if he should, he reached up with shaking hands to remove the sunglasses and stare at the familiar mismatched gaze.

 “I still don’t like that someone other me left this mark on you, Subaru-kun.”

“It’s fine...he looked like you when it happened. I wanted to be sightless in my right eye like you were…only way I could repay you for losing your sight for me eight years ago.”

“Speaking of that, I realized something important that day Subaru-kun, something you realized yourself directed at me.”

Subaru’s heart skipped a beat or two before he swallowed and nervously spoke. “And what’s that?”

Again he was pulled flush against the taller onmyouji who nuzzled his head in the crook of Subaru’s neck and whispered the words Subaru had been waiting to hear for eight years. “I…you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SUBARU-CHAN~ SEI-CHAN LOVES YOU!


	19. End Of All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X! Verse
> 
> The Final Day has come and gone and Fuuma and The Sakurazukamori think back on the losses

Fuuma locked his eyes on the mismatched eyes of the Sakurazukamori. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Keep living on like this." Amber and green eyes looked up at the boy that used to be the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth. "Because if I die, so does my right eye, meaning he's truly gone."

Both of them had suffered losses, a lover and a sister. Together they walked through Tokyo; Fuuma in his school uniform and Subaru in his traditional all black outfit. 

They visited CLAMP Campus where Kamui’s and Kotori’s final resting place was, they went to Mount Kōya to visit Sorata’s final resting place, and they went back to Kyoto to visit the plaque for Hokuto (as there was no body to bury).  They paid their respects to everyone else that had been lost in the battle.

After doing so, they sat in Ueno Park; well Fuuma sat, Subaru chose to lean against the tree; aside from his right eye, he had nothing left of Seishirou, so like Hokuto he had no body to bury, this was the closest he could get.

“I can’t believe I really killed Kotori and Kamui...just…how could I?”

“You granted their wishes. Your destiny, their destiny, even _my_ destiny, it was all foreordained. Besides that...” He reached a gloved hand up and caught a falling sakura petal. “There is no way for everyone to be happy and sometimes we have to suffer for the choices others made.” Instinctively a hand went over his right eye.

“Why are we in Ueno Park?…I would think you’d want to avoid sakura trees.”

“It’s the only way I can remember him…it’s more pleasant than going to Tokyo Bay…I always liked the faint smell of sakura mixed with his musk...much more pleasant than the smell of blood, HIS blood and salt water.”

“You loved him didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“Did you ever get to tell him?”

“No, I didn’t. What about you? Did you ever tell Kamui?”

“I didn’t, but I want to believe that somewhere, somehow they know...”

~#~

Somewhere years after or years before, in another world, two couples were by a giant sakura tree. One of them were underneath it, the smaller boy leaning against the taller and broader male watching the clouds float on by, reflected in the taller man’s orange-tinted glasses.

The other pair sat in the sakura’s branches, the smaller boy cuddled softly against the taller male, allowing the ever so tender caresses to his hair and the gentle kiss that ghosted his lips. He looked up into the familiar mismatched gaze and the crooked smile and knew this time, they all made it.


	20. Ghost Of Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many worlds,many dimensions but only one fate
> 
> While traveling worlds you may meet people you know and maybe even yourself

“ _You’re in love with him you know.”_

 What did idiotic younger twin brothers know? Seishirou fell back onto the Sakura petals under a giant sakura tree. He didn’t know the name of this world he was in, but he knew he was getting impatient. He wanted to see Subaru-kun again, because he was  _his,_  not because he was in love.

“Impossible, I can’t love anyone, not with who I am.”

He heard a soft familiar laugh above him.

“You think so do you? What if I told you, you were wrong?”

Mismatched eyes opened and looked in the tree. Sitting on the branch was a young man. Okay he wasn’t young, he was older than Seishirou was that’s for sure and he looked just like… “You’re me from this world aren’t you?”

“I am and I’m not.”

“That makes no sense, never mind the riddles out with it.”

Another laugh and Seishirou had to admit he didn’t like his logical sense of talking being thrown back at him.

“Let me guess, you have some power of onmyoujitsu.”

“What?”

“You specialize in dealing with spirits, to an extent.”

“Spirits and demons, I  _am_  a priest after all.”

“What, no Sakurazukamori?”

“Of course I am, my idiot twin brother couldn’t do it.”

“So either way you can see spirits and the like.”

“You going somewhere with this?”

Another chuckle, “I wouldn’t speak so loud, while this Sakura Tree is in fact my family lineage, there are other visitors to Ueno Park.”

“And?”

“You can see me, they cannot.”

“And why is that? Using illusionary magic?”

“I am not.”

“Then what?”

“You’re a smart lad; figure it out…Sei-chan.”

“I don’t really have time for this I need to find Subaru-kun.”

“How is he?”

“What?”

“Your Subaru-kun, how is he?”

“Can’t say, I haven’t seen him, his bothersome twin took him away from me.”

“That seems out of character for Hokuto-chan.”

“Subaru-kun’s twin is Kamui.”

Before the other could reply everything went black.

“What is this, a kekkai?”

“You know of kekkais do you? To answer you this is not a kekkai, it’s a maboroshi and I have a feeling I know whose, I’d hide if I were you.”

“Why is that?”

“We’re right on top of the Cherry Tree Barrow and its master is coming here to feed the tree of course.”

“Isn’t that you?”

“No, you see, I’m dead and that’s why only a select few can see me.”

“Then who…?”

The tree ensnared its prey, a young woman. “You really couldn’t hide from me forever, I am the Sakurazukamori after all.”

“Subaru-kun…”

“Who’s there?”  Black and white ofuda appeared from under the dark sleeves and were thrown. 

“I’d jump if I were you, Subaru-kun has always been a powerful onmyouji, but he’s grown stronger since 1999.”

If it weren’t for his training as Sakurazukamori and his vampire senses, Seishirou may have found himself in the same predicament as his counterpart here; not that he wasn’t in that spot once, but his Subaru-kun had saved him, why?

Subaru walked around the tree, lowering sunglasses as he walked revealing mismatched eyes. One his own emerald, the other a familiar shade of amber. Same mismatched eyes looked up and were met with a mismatched gaze; one cloudy white, the other amber. “Se-Seishirou-san? How? And why do you appear so young?”

“Well don’t just stand there you fool, talk to him.”

“And why don’t you?”

“Why don’t I what? Are you talking to the Tree? Are you connected to them as well?”

A pause as he turned to his counterpart. “Why can’t he hear you or see you for that matter?”

“I told you I’m dead.”

“And he’s got the power you mentioned.”

“He can’t see me because he believes me to be gone forever.”

A pause as he looked down at Subaru. “Of course I’m connected to the Tree Subaru-kun, that doesn’t change just because I’m from another world.”

“So what she said is true then.” A flick of the wrist and the ofuda flew back to its owner. “Why are you in this world?”

“I’m searching for Subaru-kun, that is,  _my Subaru-kun._  Cute little vampire.”

“I see. Very well, come with me.”

“Why?”

“Our meeting was no coincidence after all, as she’s always saying. There are no coincidences, only hitsuzen.”

“You’re as kind as ever.”

Subaru froze. “Please, please don’t say that. You have his face; you have his name and apparently his soul since you’re hunting another me. However,” He paused and turned. “You’re not my Seishirou-san...he’s…” A hand covered the right eye. “He no longer exists in this world. And likewise I’m not your Subaru, so don’t treat me as such.”

They walked in silence for awhile before Subaru broke the silence again. “Why are you hunting the other me?”

“He’s my prey and his twin took him from me—”

“Hokuto?! She’s alive there?”

“Kamui, how I’d love to pass him onto my own twin.”

“By chance is your twin Fuuma-san?”

“How’d you know?”

“I knew other versions of them and they are destined so to speak. So I’ll ask again, why are you after the other me, did you make a bet with him?”

“No, I just don’t like things being taken away from me.”

“Do yourself and him a favor; tell him the truth before it’s too late.”

“Let me guess, the truth is, I’m in love with him. But Subaru-kun you should know it’s not possible.”

“You’re wrong…my Seishirou’s final worlds to me were...never mind. Fact of the matter is, I more than anyone else know just how kind you can be, even if you yourself are blind to see it, you’re capable of feeling just the same as me. Being Sakurazukamori doesn’t make you inhuman.”

Again Seishirou found himself shocked into speechless. “He’s right you know, my last words to him were a bit of a confession to him. It seems your upbringing was quite different than mine. I was an only child. You shouldn’t waste your time lying to yourself.”

“You’re looking for another me correct? But you’ve been unsuccessful?”

“Yes…”

“Very well, take my hands I will help you, and please don’t let yourselves fall down our path, the path of destruction.”

Underneath Subaru’s feet a decagram appeared, Seishirou didn’t miss it.

 “Subaru-kun…”

“He has my magic as well as his own, hence the decagram.”

“Call your own magic and get going, you’ll find him.”

“Subaru-kun, since you helped me I shall help you. If you can accept my existence maybe you should accept that somewhere your version of myself is still here too.”

~#~

When Seishirou landed he heard Kamui’s familiar (and annoying) protests.

“GET OFF! DON’T TURN INTO A PERVERT LIKE YOUR BROTHER!”

“Kamui, please don’t yell…Fuuma-san isn’t hurting you.”

“I WANT HIM OFF”

“One shouldn’t deny their feelings Kamui; it just leads you down a path of destruction.”

Subaru whipped around. “Seishirou-san!” The vampire flung himself into the hunter’s embrace.

“I finally found you again and this time I’m not letting go.”

As they hugged something inside of him told him that in that world he had landed in preciously the Subaru he had met there had reunited with his Seishirou.

_So their story is over but my story with my Subaru has only just begun._


	21. In The Arms Of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru's a med student at the local ER and he learns one important lesson,there are somethings that school cant prepare you for

You know something? All those television shows about life in the emergency room don't do it justice. They touch on the balance of life and death that's true, but in my opinion they don't touch upon what happens if someone that you hold close in your heart is brought in and YOU hold their life in your very hands. I never thought I would see that day. I was a prodigy in the medical world (according to my sister), I was the mere age of twenty-one and already had landed a job in the local ER.

I was afraid at first of coming into this trade for fear I wouldn't be accepted because of my sexual orientation. Of course my sister had said if they denied me she’d beat them all up. I had been dating the same man for awhile (once again thanks to my sister). My sister had introduced us after I fell flat on my face in front of him at the station. He was polite enough to help me up and properly introduce himself as Dr. Sakurazuka-san. Same field, except he mainly dealt with people that have already passed on.

The day went by pretty slow until I heard sirens in the background. I knew I wouldn’t be asked to join in since I had all this paper work to do. I heard people saying it was a bad accident and the patient was crashing. I was surprised when I got called into the room. Putting down my pen and getting dressed for the job I walked in and got the shock of my life. Laying on the table was my fiancé. Tears brimmed at the corners of my green eyes. I blinked them back and set to work on saving him. Nothing I did was good enough, and it saddened me when the emergency room chief called the time of death. I ran into the bathroom to throw up and cry my eyes out. We were supposed to be married in a week.

Sitting alone in the bathroom I rocked myself back and forth, soon an unknown voice filled the room. "It hurts badly, doesn't it, Subaru?” The voice was unfamiliar yet, comforting somehow.

I turned around and sitting on the sink was a young male a few years younger than me. He was dressed in all black and there was this glow about him.  He smiled a soft smile and looked at me with his violet eyes. "Who...are you?" I stammered my voice was cracking.

"My name is Kamui, and well, I guess you can say I know you pretty well."

It may have been my teary eyes but I could swear I saw wings on his back, if only for a second. "How...do you know me?"

"It's my job to watch over you and now it's my job to unfortunately teach Seishirou in my ways."

That made me so angry. How dare he speak his name, after I helplessly watched him die?

"Do you want to see him again?"

This guy was psycho and despite my better judgment, I decided to play along with it. "Of course I do! I love him with all of my heart."

"Then you're going to have to trust me." 

~#~

I sat on top of my apartment building, Kamui sat next to me. I watched Seishirou get buried yesterday, Kamui was there too though only I could see him. He was my own guardian angel. Today was the day, when the pain would end forever. Hokuto would be sad, but she’d understand that I couldn’t go on living like a soulless imitation of a human being. I stood up and looked at him. It was because of him that I made it this far.

"Go on, he's waiting for you."

I nodded and looked back at him. “What about you?"

"I have to go and find Fuuma, my partner, he's out there somewhere, we were in a fight when I died and I haven’t been able to get in contact with his heart since."

I didn't ask for any more details. I walked to the edge and I let myself fall. 

~#~

I felt myself being picked up. I opened my eyes and saw it was Seishirou holding me. He was dressed in all black like me and like Kamui was. I looked down some more and I saw people rushing over to where my earthly body lay. It panged me to leave Hokuto behind, but Kakyou would take care of her. It was time to be selfish for once and do what I wanted to do. I looked at him and slipped on his ring." I know it's late but I still wanted to marry you and now even death can't separate us."

I received a crooked smile in return. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, Subaru-kun.” I felt him slip the ring on my own finger.

“I’ll forgive you, is it time?”

“It is.”

“What about Kamui?”

Just for a moment the amber eyes narrowed. “He’ll be fine, he needs to find who he’s looking for.”

“Will he?”

“If it was meant to be, yes.”

“And us?”

“Well you followed me here, didn’t you? I think it’s safe to say we’re set.”

“Promise me it’s not about just ownership?”

“Oh silly Subaru-kun, it’s much more than that.”

“Is it Seishirou-san?”

He nodded before leaning close to my ear. “I...you.”


	22. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the job of the Sakurazukamori to kill anyone that catches them at work even if its family

"You like cherry blossoms?"  
"Yes! They're so pretty!"  
"Do you know why they're pink?"  
"Because they are?"  
"No…underneath every cherry tree is a corpse and the tree feeds on the blood, turning the petals from white to pink."  
"Is that why this one is so large and beautiful? Because of all the people that were killed and fed to it?"  
Yes…that was the answer, but looking down at the seemingly innocent face…why ruin innocence?  
"Aren't you supposed to kill me now? That's what Mother always said, anyone that catches the Sakurazukamori at work has to be killed."  
"Since you aim to one day be the Sakurazukamori, you must learn three things my dear. One, to truly inherit your role you must kill me. Two, you can never truly love without consequences. Three, anyone that catches the Sakurazukamori at work must be killed."  
"Even Fuuma or Kotori?"  
"Of course, they’re not the Sakurazukamori are they?"  
"They're family!"  
The pale hand shook, rules were rules right?  
"It's okay Nii-san, I don't mind; just don’t kill Kotori-chan okay?"  
Amber eyes closed as the hand posed to strike. There was slight gasping sound followed shortly by the smell of blood.  
"Nii-san...why?" Honey brown eyes rested on his older brother who had stabbed himself in his arm.  
"Never mind, go run and play somewhere else."  
"I want to stay with you and kill demons."  
"No."  
"But Nii-san..."  
"Damnit Fuuma, I said NO!" Why was he getting all worked up for? That was not part of his training, he was trained to separate emotions from his body so he didn't feel anything. And yet he had broken the rule of the Sakurazukamori; he didn't kill his brother, maybe he was just getting soft.  
"Hello my dear, how was the job? HOW DID YOU GET THAT MARK? YOU'RE  
GETTING SLOPPY! Come with me, I'll teach you a lesson."  
~#~  
The sun was setting and Fuuma for his part was getting tired, playing with the animals in the forest was only entertaining for so long.  He wondered if his sister was up from her nap and if his brother was done with work, this was boring.  
"Aw look at the little boy all alone, he'll make a nice dinner he will."  
Honey brown eyes widened at the demon behind of him. In his panic he picked up a stick and raised it like a sword. "I'M A MASTER SWORD FIGHTER YOU KNOW!"  
As the oni moved closer he raised the stick as a shield between him and the oni's mouth. He closed his eyes ready to become the oni's dinner. Next thing he knew he smelled...blood? Was he in the demon's stomach along with other innocent children? Why didn't it hurt? Didn't getting eaten alive hurt? Opening his eyes he saw the demon's head rolling on the ground, he looked up and saw…his brother…covered in blood, both the red of human and black of demon.  
"NII-SAN!" The seven-year-old ran over and clung to his brother's leg. "I was so scared I was going to be eaten!"  
"Well you weren't, you know better than to play out here. Let's go."  
"Can I get a ride?"  
Amber eyes rolled slightly before allowing the child to get a piggy back ride home.  
"Why are you covered in blood Nii-san?"  
"You cut an oni's head off, see what you look like."  
"There's human blood here too…did Mother punish you for not killing me?"  
"Never you mind."  
"That means she did."  
"Drop it Fuuma." Stubborn as always, Fuuma hoped when he reached his brother's age he  
wasn't this stubborn.  
When they arrived home they found their mother gone; as usual. The house also smelled of blood and...burnt…flesh? Is that what he was smelling? "Nii-san what did—"  
"Never mind, go to bed, your sister is waiting for your company."  
"But…"  
"Now."  
The seven-year-old pouted at his fourteen-year-old brother before scampering upstairs to join his three-year-old sister in bed. They didn't have much money so they had to share a room and there were only two beds in the room, but it was okay because they were a family right?  
Later on the teenager joined his siblings in the bedroom, covering the two children with a blanket before landing on his own bed, exhausted, in his blood-stained clothes. Their mother would be gone for awhile but that didn’t bother him, it was a breath of fresh air. Plus it gave his body time to heal; as strong as his magical powers were, even he took time to heal from burns. "One day I will leave this place and," He paused as he got up and picked up the bear his sister slept with, "I hope you two will do the same."


	23. How Soon Is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tales of Shoten verse
> 
> Sometimes Cuddles are needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dedicated to my lovely friend Melissa who is a Goddess that spoils me rotten. A picture she drew inspired this lovely drabble

Subaru opened a door to a seemingly empty apartment; keys were left on a table. Once he entered the kitchen though, he noticed he wasn’t alone.

“Good afternoon Subaru-kun.”

“Good afternoon Seishirou-san, how was your day?”

“Hmm, let me think. The day at the clinic was slow; I decided to perform magic tricks to entertain the patients.”

At this Subaru actually laughed. “I’m sorry I had to work a case today and Hokuto-chan wanted to go shopping.”

“Ah it’s fine Subaru-kun, who knows what Hokuto-chan is shopping for, probably stuff for our wedding.”

“SEISHIROU-SAN!” Subaru’s face was bright red now as Seishirou got up to answer the ringing telephone.

Subaru decided it was best to not eavesdrop, it could be a customer after all, and Subaru didn’t like to hear about poor suffering animals. But would they call Seishirou’s home line? Or was his home line the same as the clinic’s? Why hadn’t Subaru bothered to ask these questions?

Seishirou came back into the kitchen wiping his glasses on his shirt.  “Seishirou-san?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright?”

“Mmhmm.”

“May I ask who was on the phone or am I imposing?”

“My mother.”

“Ah.”

“Wanted me to be Sakurazukamori as usual and as usual I told her I’m content with being a veterinarian with magic powers.”

~#~

Even after dinner what Seishirou had said was still itching at the back of Subaru’s mind. Wandering through the apartment Subaru found the older man on the couch dozing slightly. Subaru hesitated and wondered if he should join him.

“You can join me Subaru-kun; we’re engaged to be married after all.”

Subaru slowly joined the other on the couch, blushing as he did so. As he curled up against Seishirou he felt groggy, maybe he should start listening to his sister after all. “Seishirou-san?”

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t you want to be the Sakurazukamori? It would make you an onmyouji wouldn’t it?”

“No, I _am_ an onmyouji, it’s in my blood. I inherited the magic. Sakurazukamori is just a title Subaru-kun and it’s not something you should worry about.” He reached over and flipped the television on, closing his amber eyes and cradling Subaru against him. “Here, watch a movie with me and maybe take a nap, we can go to bed later.”

“Okay.” Subaru couldn’t help but wonder, why wouldn’t someone want to take on their family title and be the head? He didn’t mind it that much. Maybe that would be something to talk about when the wedding came.


	24. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in a run down town with your twin brother and mother should be normal right?
> 
> For Fuuma its anything but normal and everything is just complicated

CRASH! Several bottles fell on the ground leaving the small boy shivering on the ground.

"You clumsy brat! You better have the money to pay for it or we’ll kill you! What’s the matter, why don’t you speak? You too stupid to talk?!" The man grabbed the boy by the front of his robes.

"Put him down." A second hooded robed figure stood behind the small boy.

"And what are you going to do brat? Maybe hand over all the money and we’ll forgive him."

"That's not going to happen."

“Don’t…don’t get involved Nii-san.”

“Yeah kid, listen to your brother, even if he is worthless.”

“I said put...him…DOWN!” The hand moved as fast as a lightning strike and there was a scream followed by the smell of blood filling the air fast. 

As the victim fell he tore his attacker’s hood off.

“AHH! IT’S THEM! THE CURSED TWINS OF THE CHERRY TREE! THEY KILLED THEIR SISTER AND NOW THEY’RE HERE FOR ALL OF US!”

At this comment Seishirou’s amber eyes narrowed more and he started to walk.

“Nii-san...” A small hand grabbed his own bloodstained one. He looked down and was met with honey eyes. “It’s not true, we know it, it’s not worth it.”

“Otouto-chan...”

“Come on, let’s go home…”

~#~

Seven years passed and the twins were now sixteen. Fuuma for his part liked to spend his time climbing the sakura and hanging from its branches until it decided to quiver and shake and send him to ground.

Their mother didn’t approve of there being two boys strong enough to be the Sakurazukamori, so the Tree treating Fuuma as such was her way of saying who she wanted to be her successor.

For the second time that day, the crash noise was followed by a slew of curses.

“When will he learn?” The older twin sighed and walked outside only to find his mother there. His mother who had killed their little sister and brought her body to the village and said it was the curse of the twins of the cherry tree that brought about Kotori’s death.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you’re supposed to be an assassin of the Tree, not a monkey that climbs it.”

“Well sorry for trying to have fun.”

“And you wonder why you have no chance at being Sakurazukamori.”

“Leave him alone Mother.”

“Coming to save your darling brother?”

“Perhaps, perhaps I’m here because destiny said so.”

“Oh really. Sei-chan my dear, your twin thinks he can be Sakurazukamori! Isn’t that funny?”

“Oh hilarious and don’t call me that just because you heard my friend call me it.” Seishirou for his part had helped his brother off the ground at the base of the sakura tree. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

Fuuma however, wasn’t ready to back down. “Why’d you have to tell the village we’re cursed twins huh?! Me and Nii-san can’t even go to town to look at the fine shops together!”

“Because you are cursed twins; there can only be one Sakurazukamori…but fine Fuuma, you don’t want to be a cursed twin? I can fix that for you.” She waved her hand slightly in the direction of the Tree, causing its branches to stir. “You see, the Tree only listens to its master so let’s see if I can fix your problem, shall I?”

The branches ensnared one of the twins crucifying him against the tree. 

“Don’t wiggle dear, as I said, the Tree only listens to me.”

Amber eyes narrowed as the branches tightened their hold around his wrists and ankles.

She turned and locked her amber eyes on the younger twin. “You don’t want to be cursed anymore? Then kill him, your nightmare will be over and then you can kill me and be Sakurazukamori.”

“I’M NOT KILLING MY BROTHER! I don’t believe in killing my family like you!”

“You know this saddens me Seishirou dear, I wanted you to be the Sakurazukamori, but you let your heart get captured by that  _boy_  so now I’m afraid I have no choice.”

 

Fuuma watched in horror as the tree branch plunged straight through his brother’s chest. 

“NO! YOU MONSTER! YOU WITCH!” Acting on emotion alone, he charged forward and let his hand plunge straight through his mother’s chest.

“Now…you’ll be Sakurazukamori. How fitting since you’ll be alone.”

Her body lay at the base of the Tree but Fuuma didn’t care about that, he cared about the one crucified against the tree with a profound wound in his chest bleeding rapidly. 

“Nii-san...I’m sorry…I didn’t want you to go like this…” Tears pricked at the corners of honey brown eyes. “Please Tree, let him go...”

“ _Of course Monou-kun, you’re my master now after all.”_ The branches released his twin and he caught the slight weight in his arms.

“Come on Nii-san open your eyes...maybe...maybe I can save you...”

The strong amber eyes remained shut, leaving the other twin broken down, holding him close to him. 

“Big brother? Why are you crying?”

That voice...it couldn’t be…could it? Had he been the one that actually died?

“He’s crying because he thinks we’re both dead Kotori-chan.”

“Ohohohoho, there’s benefits to dating vampires, but Sei-chan this was risky!”

“It was necessary to break the curse Hokuto-chan.”

“Still, allowing yourself to be impaled so Subaru would have to turn you, reckless!”

“Please don’t yell Hokuto-chan…”

“Well Otouto-chan you’re Sakurazukamori now and as for me? I’m free finally of the Tree and its curse.”

“But you…”

“I am dead in a manner of speaking, never fear I still have my magic and I can still run circles around you with it. So relax and come on you have a blind date.”

“You set this up?!”

“Maybe, let’s go Subaru-kun.”

“But Kotori-chan?”

“Her body, like my own you see there, was all a well done illusion; they _are_ myspecialty after all.”

“Come on big brother; come be one of the vampire flock! You’ll like Kamui-san I know you will!”

“Ohohoho and Kamui will like him.”

The four of them took off leaving Fuuma a not so distant fifth. Why were things always so complicated?

 

 


	25. This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Bridge in reverse theres no such thing as a painless lesson

Subaru let out a puff of smoke as he stood looking at Tokyo Bay. “So far, nothing yet...maybe the princess was wrong?”

Without warning a sticky hand grabbed his own. “The ash…the ash will fall in your hand.”

“So Subaru-kun hasn’t changed, just as cute and kind as ever.”

“No...I’ve been changed by _you,_ I suppose you know that because of you I—never mind, you don’t care anyways.”

The battle began in a storm of ofuda and magic spells. During the course of the fight Subaru’s bandage came loose and was caught in a strong hand.

“I was talking with the ‘Kamui’ of the Dragons of Earth and he said that this wish of yours isn’t what I think it is.” Sunglasses were removed and mismatched eyes were met with mismatched eyes.  “Hasn’t your wish always been to kill me? The one who murdered your dearly beloved sister?”

“No, you’re wrong.”

 _How on earth could I be wrong? Hokuto was everything to Subaru, so surely Subaru would want revenge on his sister’s murderer._ He was pulled out of his thoughts by ofuda grazing his face.

“It’s time to end this Seishirou-san...finish what you started all those years ago in Ueno Park under the sakura.”

However, before Seishirou could counter, Subaru clasped his hands to raise his kekkai. “Care enough to set up a kekkai do you Subaru-kun?”

“Perhaps. We’re far too dangerous to let this go on without protecting this bridge.”

Smirking as the battle intensified, Seishirou was confident as always that things were going in his favor. So he poised his hand to strike, confident that because of Hokuto’s spell it would bounce back and hit him just as he planned. So it came as a complete and total shock when he saw his hand through Subaru’s chest and the boy; no the young man; looking up at him with the softest of smiles on his face.

“Su-Subaru-kun…how…why?”

“I, I found out about Hokuto-chan’s spell…and I refused to be a tool for you to commit suicide. So I cast my own spell to cancel it. As much as I love Hokuto-chan, my magic was just a tiny bit stronger than hers.”

“I thought you would’ve wanted me dead for killing Hokuto-chan...”

“I did want that at first, but no matter how hard I tried I could never picture myself killing you..I couldn’t erase you from my heart…”

“Still why…”

“Because even though I know I mean no more to you than the dirt under your shoes and that breaking my arm was no different than breaking a cup, I wanted you to be able to remember me…even if only for a while.” The kekkai was starting to fade as was Subaru’s life in Seishirou’s arms. “Sei-Seishirou-san…”

“Yes?”

“Before I go join my sister…there’s something I’ve wanted to tell you since the day you ended the Bet…”

Seishirou was puzzled. What on earth could this possibly be?

The one remaining emerald eye was losing color it seemed, but Subaru managed a soft smile. “I love you…I’m sorry I realized it right when the Bet ended.”

 _Impossible_. _How could Subaru love me despite everything I did?_ “Which me do you love Subaru-kun? Surely not the Sakurazukamori.”

“You’re right, it’s not just the Sakurazukamori, it’s not just the vet either. It’s Seishirou Sakurazuka-san.”

_How? How could he love him? This was impossible._

_“_ Just promise me…not to forget me…”

The kekkai had fully vanished as Subaru’s body went limp in Seishirou’s arms.

_No, it wasn’t supposed to happen like this...it was supposed to be me. Why do I feel like this? I killed him; he was mine to kill…_

It hit him like the debris that was falling from the crumbling bridge. He’d never see Subaru’s smile again, he’d never see those emerald eyes full of innocence again. Subaru was gone and…he never got to tell him…that he was special and he would never be able to forget him. He held Subaru closer to him, shutting his eyes tight as the bridge crumbled.

He sensed movement on his right side; it was Subaru’s ‘Kamui’, not his own. “Leave us alone.”

“I just want his body to bury at the campus.”

“No.”

“If you don’t give him to me and move you’ll both fall into Tokyo Bay.”

“Good.”

Kamui was flabbergasted. How did Subaru ever say this guy made him happy? He was beyond stubborn. “Please give him to me.”

“I said, NO.” With a flick of the wrist Kamui went hurtling back and was pulled off in time by Sorata as Rainbow Bridge crumbled into Tokyo Bay.

_Subaru-kun and Hokuto-chan, I’m so sorry. I hope you both can forgive me, and Subaru-kun, I just want you to know that I really do….you._

~#~

Mismatched eyes opened. Where the hell was he? Had some smartass saved him from Tokyo Bay and brought him to the hospital?

“Boy you slept forever didn’t you? I thought you’d be all over Subaru-san after ripping apart time and space to find him.”

His one seeing eye adjusted and he saw…the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth sitting by his bed with the other Kamui in his lap asleep.

Wait, memories from his past life and this life were jumbling. Ah, Fuuma was his brother and they were hunters. Subaru’s twin was Kamui (what kind of sense did that make?) and they were vampires and he himself was part vampire. “Where’s Subaru-kun?”

“Outside by the Tree.”

Seishirou all but leaped out of bed and passed the mirror on his way out.  _Is that really me? I look so young. Who cares._

He found Subaru by the Tree and he had the appearance he had when he was sixteen. Maybe they were closer in age. “Subaru-kun…”

“Ohayo Seishirou-san, are you feeling alright?”

Instead of answering Subaru he hugged him. “Yes…yes I am.”

“Do you need to feed again? I know it’s been so long and I’m sorry.”

“No.” He cupped Subaru’s face and gently kissed the boy.

“Wha—what was that for?”

“I love you Subaru-kun.”

The vampire flushed red. “I love you too, I’ve waited so long to hear you say it.”

_This time I know, and this time we’re staying together. Screw destiny, nothing will keep me away from him ever again._

 


	26. Flowers For Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horitsuba verse!
> 
> Subaru has a crush on the school physician;and Hokuto is out to do something about it

“That will be 2,000 yen please.” 

Hokuto pushed her brother forward to pay for the flowers they had picked out. 

Subaru handed the woman the money and took the bouquet in his hand. “No need to be nervous young man, I’m sure the girl you’ve picked them out for will be delighted.” At this comment Subaru turned as red as the flowers in the bouquet.

“Ohohoho, except they’re not for a girl! They’re for a teacher!”

“Hokuto-chan!” As they were leaving Subaru’s face was still red. “I can’t believe you made me do this Hokuto-chan...”

“It had to be done! Ohohohohoho you have a crush on Sei-chan so it’s time you tell him!”

“But Seishirou-sensei is the school nurse, I just can’t  tell him…he could lose his job…”

“Sei-chan won’t give a fig Subaru! Just tell him, if you don’t I’ll announce it in our homeroom tomorrow.”

“HOKUTO-CHAN!”

~#~

Unfortunately for Subaru, morning came and his sister all but shoved him out the door. “Don’t make me drag you to school Subaru! You’re getting there early and giving these to Sei-chan, understand?”

“In the parking lot though Hokuto-chan?”

“YES, IT’S REQUIRED.”

“Can’t it be more private? I-I don’t want him to lose his job or anything…”

“Good morning Subaru-kun, Hokuto-chan.”

“WAH!”

“HI SEI-CHAN!”

Subaru had nearly fallen; thank goodness he didn’t  he would’ve crushed the flowers.

“GO ON SUBARU! TALK TO HIM! I need to go check on something, bye!”

“Does Subaru-kun need to talk to me?”

“Hai...these—these are for you Seishirou-san.” Blushing furiously Subaru thrust the flowers to the older man.

“For me?”  Never in his twenty-five years of living had anyone gotten him flowers… “They’re lovely Subaru-kun, but why?”

“I...I…I like you…a lot, so Hokuto-chan demanded I tell you…and get you these.”

“Subaru-kun you truly are kind, you know that?” Without waiting for a response from the teenager, he bent down and kissed him.

Emerald eyes went wide as he reached up and grabbed the lapels of Seishirou’s lab coat as they kissed. When they broke apart Subaru blinked a few times wondering if he was dreaming.

“Shall we go to my office? I need to find a vase for these, plus it looks as though you have a fever.”

Subaru turned redder, if possible; just what had he gotten himself into?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this was for my friend Alyssa’s birthday. I hope she enjoys it >W


	27. Make It To 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if Fuuma keeps living so dangerously he wont make it 18

"Fuuma, this hill is steep, are you sure you want to go down it?"

"Yes Kamui I'm sure. I'm going to be like all the other pro skaters in the world and that means I have to take risks!" Kissing Kamui's cheek he strapped his helmet on before getting on his skateboard and heading down the hill. "AH!"

The teenager was pleased with himself as he skated down the hill. He was handling it well. He was going to make the jump this time. Except not.  He stumbled and crashed into another human in the process. "Son of a…I'll never make it as a pro skater." 

"I swear you won't make it to your eighteenth birthday if you keep being risky like that, if I weren't here you would've hit Subaru-kun."

"NII-SAN?!"

"Yes it’s me, now get the hell off."

After disentangling himself from his older brother, Fuuma saw another teenager that was Kamui’s double come over. “Are you both okay?”

“Yes Subaru-kun I’m fine.”

“Ohhhhh Nii-sans a pedoph—” A fast hand reached up and pinched the teenager’s mouth shut.

“My business is not of your concern; just watch what you’re doing on that cursed board.”

“JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN’T DO IT NII-SAN—”

“For your information I can. When you were still in DIAPERS I would skate around. I got bored with it.”

Kamui had made it down the hill at last. “SEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS DANGEROUS! YOU COULD’VE HIT SUBARU! Are you alright Subaru?”

Subaru couldn’t answer, his mouth was covered by Seishirou’s and he was dipped back as they kissed.

“Really? In public? NO SHAME!”

“I don’t know Kamui, it looks like fun, shall we?”

For his comment Fuuma got a smack upside the head. “Keep talking like that and you really  _won’t_  make it to eighteen.”

Fuuma sighed. He didn’t know who was more dangerous, his older brother or his boyfriend; it was probably in his best interests that he never found out.

 


	28. If You Love Me Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why hold on to a love that seems gone?

"Why don't you just let me fall to my death Subaru-kun? Isn't that what you wish for?"

"No…I'm not just going to let you die...so stop and help me out here."

"I should’ve seen that, you're far too kind to kill anyone, it's simply not in you." His hand started to slip from Subaru's grip due to the mix of sweat and blood on it. "Let go Subaru-kun...I'm not bringing you down with me."

"I said no...stop being stubborn."

"I'm being realistic Subaru-kun…you can't hold on for much longer. So you know…that you were the true winner of the Bet…." Before he totally slipped out of Subaru's hand, the younger onmyouji half leaned over the bridge and gripped with both hands.

"As long as we’re bringing out eight-year-old skeletons from the closet you should know that I love you Seishirou-san, now will you help me?"

Mismatched eyes widened and finally he found his footing and was able to help hoist himself up onto the bridge. Of course since Subaru had helped him up, Subaru found himself pinned under the older onmyouji. He felt the cold, damp hand touch his face and a leave a trail of blood on his cheek. Subaru shivered at the touch, they were only this close twice during the Bet, The night on Tokyo Tower and the night Subaru lied to that woman.

He could feel Seishirou’s hot breath against his face, now they had been this close before and at age sixteen Subaru was nervous and scared he was going to kiss him. At age twenty-five he felt much of the same, but… “Seishirou-san…what are you do—“

Subaru’s words were cut off by a pair of lips on his own and he willingly kissed back, they were in his kekkai after all and even though the other dragons  _could_  get in, Subaru doubted they would interfere. 

The kiss broke and two pairs of mismatched eyes met; one pair a cloudy white and amber, the other a cloudy white and emerald. “Shall we end this here?”

“Yes.”

“In order to end it...you need to take down your kekkai Subaru-kun.”

The younger onmyouji flushed and recalled his kekkai.

Everyone watching Rainbow Bridge saw the star-shaped kekkai vanish into the night and Rainbow Bridge remained intact.

“Hmm.” Subaru heard the familiar flick of a lighter and saw a cloud of smoke. “Shall we head back to my apartment then?”

“H-hai-you’ll have to lead the way though.”

~#~

No sooner were they inside of Seishirou’s apartment did Subaru find himself pushed against a wall and his mouth covered by Seishirou’s own. 

_Why? Why hadn’t they done this sooner? It felt so right._

When their hips brushed, Subaru let out a soft gasp to which Seishirou took advantage to invade Subaru’s mouth with his tongue causing the younger onmyouji to moan if only slightly. They broke apart and Subaru felt a hand grasp his own and tug him towards where the younger male assumed was the bedroom.

~#~

The next time Subaru opened his eyes it was very dark, almost blinding. Squinting he made out the clock across the room. 

3:47.

He sighed in contentment, finally after all these years of loving Seishirou, they had finally made love to each other and it seems Seishirou felt the same way about him.

He could hear distant breathing, Seishirou’s of course, beside him. Smiling, Subaru closed his eyes and let the events from the past few hours play through his mind.

He and Seishirou had met on Rainbow Bridge; the inevitable battle started. But then Seishirou had went tumbling and nearly fell off the bridge and something snapped inside of Subaru to pull the older man up and in doing so they had ended up revealing their deepest darkest secrets.

“Go back to sleep Subaru-kun…the sun will be soon rising and with it we’re going out.”

“Eh? Going out where?”

“On a date.”

Ah, so this is what it would be like from now on, not that Subaru could say he cared. He had long since made his decision that the Final Day could go screw itself, he had become selfish; the result of him being involved with the Sakurazukamori. “Fine, providing the world isn’t ending you mean.”

“Our date is to the airport, we’re leaving.”

Subaru got a kiss to silence any protests.

“Now go back to sleep.”

There was no winning with this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy BELATED Birthday Beki hope this is good enough for you!


	29. Love Like War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only things were different..

Things went a lot differently than I originally thought they would. It's December 1999 and we’re all still alive. It wasn’t supposed to end this way, but as Hokuto-chan reminds me daily, there are sins we can’t atone for, but we're all allowed to love. Love. The word I never thought I'd use, at least not seriously. I said it once to my mother, but she saw through me and foresaw there would someone else. Though thanks to Hokuto-chan none of that went the way I planned.

Then there was that boy; the leader of the Dragons of Earth except it wasn't him (according to him in another world I was his brother) that I met a few years before all of us dragons started to gather and warned me if I didn't go down a different path I wouldn't live to see my 34th birthday.

What on earth was that supposed to mean I wouldn't live to see my 34th birthday?  I am the Sakurazukamori, I wouldn't walk down the path of my mother, and then he mentioned one name...one name that made me think. That name was Subaru.

It was Christmas Eve and I looked down at my gloved hands. Gloves I wore to conceal the truth from the outside world. Of course the second I walked through the door covered in snow, I was greeted with a bubbly laugh. “You should take those ridiculous things off, it’s not cold in here and there’s no need to hide in here, now is there?”

She always was a perceptive woman; even as a teenager. The more she aged the more perceptive she became. I chose to keep said gloves on and for a good reason. Entering the main room revealed Kakyou was here; no doubt invited by Hokuto.

“More tea Kakyou?”

He didn’t answer; then again, he always was quiet.

“OI SUBARU! IT’S TIME FOR CHRISTMAS TEA SO GET OFF YOUR STUDY DATE AND GET OUT HERE!”

Subaru emerged and behind him was Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven. He glared at my presence but I could care less. I raised an eyebrow at him before heading out to the balcony to smoke. I had the cigarette in my lips and was fumbling for a lighter when a soft click emerged on the right side of me, my blind side.

“You should come inside, it’s cold out here.”

“As kind as ever Subaru-kun…”

“Yes and no…I’ve been changed, you know that.”

“Hmm, by me I suppose, right?”

“Yes…Seishirou-san?”

I paused to take a drag of the cigarette he had lit for me. “Hmm?”

“Why...why did you tell me I won the Bet then leave?”

“Because I needed time for it to process. I had a hard time accepting that I lost, let alone that I could love someone.”

“Stupid…when did you know?”

“When I lost my eye for you, it became clear to me that you were the one…”

“That’s when I learnt it as well...I thought I would lose you. I didn’t want that…”

“Subaru-kun….” I brushed a stray piece of hair out his eyes...he truly had the most alluring eyes I’ve seen. In my line of work I had seen many eyes but none of them quite had the shine that Subaru’s did. For once I didn’t care if anyone could see us; I bent down and kissed him on the lips. Instantly his arms circled my neck and he stood on tiptoe to kiss me back.

So this is what it was like kissing someone you actually loved.

As we kissed I dipped him down and I felt him cling to me tightly, as if afraid I would drop him. No, no fear there, I would never hurt you again, ever, Subaru-kun.

Pulling away I was left looking into those eyes again. “I…you…”

 


	30. Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you passed me on the corner would you even know its me?

The legend of the Sakurazukamori dates back to ancient times. They have powerful magical powers and these powers are strong enough to kill oni, vampires, rogue spirits, and such. Somewhere down the line they became hired assassins. Of course they are used lightly, there is only one  _active_ Sakurazukamori at a time. That’s why it baffled everyone when there were  _two._

 _“_ Nii-san?” The younger of a pair of twins looked up at their older brother who was currently throwing darts at a dart board.

“What?”

“If we’re both Sakurazukamori, does that mean for our full magic to activate we both have to kill Mother?”

“Yes.”

“How is that possible?”

Honey met amber briefly before the older twin went back to throwing the darts again.

Seishirou knew the answer to this question of course, but he also knew there was no way in hell his younger brother was capable of such an act. “We’ll both punch our hands through her chest, there, that settles that. Come on, the Tree is calling.”

~#~

A young woman lay under the Tree as the petals swarmed. Above her stood the elder twin, hand dripping blood.

“Sayonara, Mother,” A pause as he smirked. “Otouto-chan, aren’t you going to join in the fun?”

The younger twin was behind the Tree trying to keep his breakfast down. His hand had blood on it as well and it made him sick. “…N-no!”

“Oh Otouto-chan, how ever will you work that way?”

“It’s di-different! She’s family!”

A maniacal laugh as their mother disappeared. “Family? What is family, seriously Fuuma? Not her, not us. People are no different than the dirt under my feet. The only thing that matters is the Tree. Now go study your literature, I’m going into town.”

“Wh-what for?” He wasn’t afraid of his twin, he was still feeling sick. 

“To go mess with people’s minds, need to find a good cover, maybe I’ll go work on the abandoned church, make that our new home, it’s closer to the Tree.”

~#~

The twins lived together at the church for three years in mostly peace. Seishirou wore the guise of a priest by day, hunter by night.  Fuuma wore the guise of an exorcist and while he hunted, he preferred to hunt treasures and fight demons. Monsters he could kill, people not so much.

Right now the hour was late and his twin still wasn’t home. Fuuma looked up at the clock on the wall of the loft they slept in above the church. One in the morning, even with a ‘job’ Seishirou should be back by now, what the hell was he up to?

Around three A.M. (Fuuma had dozed off), he heard voices in the church. One belonged to his twin, the other wasn’t familiar.

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to be in here Seishirou-san?”

“Yes Subaru-kun I’m sure, I’m the head priest here after all.”

So his twin had brought someone home, a young boy by the sounds of the voice. “Really Nii-san, really?”

“Seishirou-san!”

“Aw Subaru-kun, you truly are beautiful like this.”

Fuuma pulled his pillow over his head more. It was going to be a long night.

~#~

"Master Monou, we have a rogue vampire in the main city, can you give us a hand?"

"Where the hell is the great priest himself?"

"Nowhere to be found sir."

"Alright, I'm coming."   _'I hate vampires, they look too human...where’s my good for nothing brother when I need him?'_

"I’ve fought a lot of vampires in my time, but this one knows my every move, damn it all." Sharp claws pricked at his neck drawing blood. "Well aren't you going to feed vile thing?"

A dry laugh followed and a pale hand lifted to his hood. "Now Otouto-chan, is that anyway to talk to your big brother?"

Fuuma's hand shook.

"Well Otouto-chan, here’s your ultimate test. You asked me forever ago how we can both be Sakurazukamori. We can’t. I'm a vampire, you’re an exorcist. So end it."

"AND I TOLD YOU ALL THOSE YEARS AGO I CAN’T KILL FAMILY!"

"Sure you can. You stab your hand through my chest just like we did Mother’s."

"I can’t!"

"Sure you can, and if you won’t do it when I'm offering, then I'll just have to provoke you."

Fuuma hesitated more and backed up. He knew his brother was highly gifted and agile when it came to combat, he always had been. Being a vampire now doubled his abilities and senses…he didn’t stand a chance of living but what could he do? Kill his twin? Unacceptable. Why was his brother so obsessed with death anyways? Like their mother? Furthermore, how the hell had his brother, his idol, his role model, his TWIN, gotten turned?

“Then I guess I’ll just have to force you to fight, won’t I Otouto-chan?”

“Seishirou knock it off, I’m not going to fight you, I’m not our mother!”

“You’re an exorcist, start acting like it. I’m a vampire, it’s your job to kill me remember?!”

“No! Why do you want to die so badly anyways?!”

“Because the only reason I have to live on like this is gone.” Fuuma dodged a fast swipe of his brother’s hand.

“You mean that boy you brought to the church that night…?” Instantly Fuuma knew he had said the wrong thing.  He watched his twin’s eyes turn from a soft amber to harsh, catlike slit gold.  

“None of your business.”

“IT IS my business. We’re twins.”

“So? Doesn’t mean we have to do everything and share everything together, now if you won’t fight, I will.” 

Fuuma narrowly dodged the slash that came from his brother’s claws, in fact he didn’t, he could feel the blood dripping down just under his eye.

“Don’t you get it yet? It has to end with me, so just do it or so help me.”

“Or so help you what? You’ll kill me?”

“Perhaps.”

“But we’re twins…”

“Our paths are different Fuuma, so do it.”

“I can’t…I’d rather you kill me.”

“So be it.” The claws retracted and slowly he started to walk to his younger brother.

“Are you going to be like Mother I wonder Fuuma? She didn’t scream when I killed her as you remember.”

“Will that make Nii-san happy?”

“Perhaps.” The hand raised, posed to strike and it was swift in its movement. There was no scream, just the sickening smell of blood that splattered the ground.

“W-why...”

“Everyone! Master Monou has done it! The vampire has been slain! We shall go to the local inn to celebrate!”

Fuuma looked at his hand...sure enough it was covered in blood...his brother’s…no, his twin’s, blood. “Nii-san…why…how...”

“A spell… You see if the Sakurazukamori ever fell in love…they aren’t fit to be Sakurazukamori. It’s an ancient family spell…that’s why mother had to die...she fell in love…with me…and as for me…I fell in love with….”

“Seishirou-san!”

That voice, Fuuma knew that voice, that was the voice that was in the church so often...but who was he?

“S-ub-ar-u-kun…”

“You knew of the spell so why activate it?! YOU’RE RECKLESS!”

Fuuma watched as the newcomer knelt beside his twin and saw the eyes flash golden and a long claw cut open a pale wrist.

“What are you doing? You’re a vampire…”

“Indeed I am…and because of me, so is your twin.” The blood dripped down from Subaru’s wrist and fell into Seishirou’s mouth. 

The effect was almost instant, golden slit eyes shot open and Fuuma watched his twin sit up, breathing in the cold, damp air, the wound on his chest sealing up.

“...How?”

“Vampires are a bit sturdier than humans Otouto-chan, we heal faster. By the way Subaru-kun, you’re late.”

“I’m sorry...I got lost…”

“…Nii-san, did you set up this whole thing?”

Seishirou had since taken Subaru’s hand and allowed himself to be helped off the ground before cuddling the vampire to his body. “Yes I did.”

“WHY?!” If Fuuma wasn’t torn between being relieved about his twin being alive and being scared of losing him, he would’ve hit him.

“I’m dead. As far as they know anyways. No more assassin of the Sakura, although they may think it’s you now. I can be with my Subaru-kun until the end of time now.”

“All of this for love Nii-san?”

“What else is there a reason to take such drastic risks for?”

For once Fuuma had to admit his brother was right, and he hoped he could join his brother in the paradise he had made for himself.

 

 

 


	31. Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just one big family reunion

A soft thud followed the three travelers’ landing in the next world of their seemingly endless journey through time and space.

"STUPID SHIRO MANJUU! AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU STILL CAN'T LAND?!"

Mokona hopped into Syaoran for protection. "Hyuu hyuu, looks like we're back in Recourt country."

"As long as you don't reveal any more secrets here we'll be fine."

Syaoran chose to change the subject. "Shall we find a place to stay?" 

"Well look who decided to pop on by!"

At the sound of the familiar voice Mokona hopped off Syaoran. "Fuuma! HI! Are you working here?"

A sly smirk. "Something like that."

"FUUMA!"  Stepping out of the house the gang had landed in front of was Kamui, one of the vampire twins they hadn't seen since Tokyo.

"Whatever is it my dear?" Fuuma's smirk stayed intact despite Kamui dripping water.

A flash of gold and his claws were out. "I should behead you for that comment!"

"Tut-tut Kamui, still in denial about the nature of our relationship as much as you deny the love of my glasses.”

"THEY'RE STUPID! AND I'M REALLY GOING TO BEHEAD YOU!"

"Now, is that any way for lovers to behave? Annoying he may be, but I'd rather his head remain intact."

"YOU! THIS WAS YOUR DOING!" Fuuma had grabbed a hold of Kamui to steady him.

Syaoran's group had tensed as well; standing in the doorway was Fuuma's big brother, a sly smirk on his face. "Who’s to say? Not my fault you just HAPPENED to be under me when my hand slipped."

"LET ME GO FUUMA! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

“Everyone can we please stop fighting? We have company."  And this was enough for a shock, Kamui's little brother was standing in the door way next to Seishirou. 

"You mean we can stay here?" Fay's voice broke through the tension.

"If you don't mind my brother and Kamui having a go at each other every five seconds, then sure."

"HE STARTS IT! HE LET HIS HAND SLIP ON PURPOSE! WHY DO YOU DEFEND HIM FUUMA? HE PICKS ON YOU TOO!"

Fuuma shrugged, it was true of course, that was his brother's way of showing he cared about someone and yet there was Kamui's innocent brother clinging to him like they were glued together. He alone was safe from the attacks. He got teased now and again, enough to make him blush bright red (which was dark considering his pale skin), but he never got water dumped on him or had his hair tugged on followed by a death threat.

"So how long have you four been in this world?" 

"Awhile, it wasn't too long after we saw you in Nihon."

Fay had struck up a conversation with Fuuma while Kamui continued to glare daggers.

“Though it may not have been long for us Fuuma, who’s to say with them? I notice that the girl is no longer with you.” Mismatched eyes landed on Syaoran who met them in steady challenge.

“She’s back in Clow Country...I have my own reason for traveling.”

“To find a place for your parents, yes?”

“How did you…?”

“Don’t question my brother Syaoran-kun…he likes to pretend he knows everything but in truth he doesn’t. He didn’t know where Subar—OW that’s my nose your demonic whip from hell is twisting!”

“Good.”

“Let go of him of you perverted hunter! Bad enough you took my twin I don’t need you taking—”

“Your lover yes?”

“HE IS NOT!”

“Then why do you care?”

Kamui’s eyes turned golden again and the claws came out only to be met with claws. “Are we going there Kamui? I’ll fight you and win, again.”

“Can we please stop arguing? We all found each other and everyone’s still alive isn’t that something to celebrate?”

“Perhaps if he wasn’t such a cocky arrogant hunter it wouldn’t be as bad!”

“Well maybe if you weren’t a miserable irritable vampire it would—”  Seishirou’s jibe was cut off by a pair of soft familiar lips pressed to his own.

Fuuma and Fay smiled, Kurogane and Kamui sat there their mouths agape and Syaoran turned red as Mokona laughed.

“CHUU~ SO CUTE, SO SWEET!”

When they broke apart Subaru blushed and Seishirou was left standing there speechless. Everyone watched in silence as Subaru grabbed Seishirou’s hand and pulled the taller male to what the gang assumed was their bedroom.

“Oh dear I should go get earplugs.” To Fuuma’s right Kamui hissed only to have a hand go over his mouth. “You hush, we can follow suit if you like?”

Violet eyes turned gold and the claws were instantly out once more.  “How about we don’t talk about what we do in the bedroom when we have company?”

“What’s the matter Kamui? Ashamed?”

“NO JUST, YES JUST, ARGH!”

“Hey Kuro-rin we should follow suit too!”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU DAMN IDIOT!”

Syaoran for his part put his head on the table; it was going to be a long night.

 


	32. Family Buisness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saving people 
> 
> killing things
> 
> hunting things
> 
> family buisness

Kotori Monou was not having a good day. All day she had been asked if she was a hunter, and all day long she replied with yes. Then they asked if she could get rid of vampires. She had three vampires hiding in her lodgings, but she wasn’t about to let it slip. So all of this is why when approached, she pulled out a small dagger and positioned herself ready to attack.  “I already told you, I know nothing, so stop bugging me!” The dagger was thrown so it caught the intruder’s coat.

“HEY! Pretty Good Kotori-chan!”

“Big brother! I’m sorry! It’s been a long day! Did you find the text?”

“Yeah I did and good thing too, you see, I was, err, followed.”

“Followed? By what?”

“By the kind of vampires that hate hunters, unlike the three you’re protecting girlie.”

“Quick Kotori-chan, behind me.”

Kotori did as she was told and hid behind her big brother who opened the ancient book in his hands and started to read.

_“Caelum et terra et aqua ignis Manes. Ex luce et umbra nocet via prótegat. Adduc huc et omnia ista licet de fratre. Una ex tribus potest win.Vanquish nobis hoc malum, et inter noctem, malum non habeat esse!”_

The sky turned dark and rain started to fall as Fuuma backed up, grabbing his gun as he did. “I don’t like to fight vampires, I know a few decent ones, but if you insist, I will fight.”

“Then fight instead of standing there!” 

“I’ll kill you first, and then your pretty sister here can watch us devour you.”

One of the vampires smirked as he turned around. “I see one of our brethren has joined to rid the world of hunters, good brother, slay them.”

“I’d rather not, because you see, yes I’m a vampire,” The claws emerged and went through the clan leader’s chest, “but I’m a hunter too.”

“Perfect timing Nii-san!”

“Perhaps, but I can’t say I’m very happy about you bringing me here, I _am_ trying to find Subaru-kun you know.”

Fuuma and Kotori looked at each other and exchanged smirks. “We know.”

Pausing to slit a vampire’s throat behind him, the eldest sibling cocked an eyebrow. “Know what?”

“That you’re looking for Subaru-san…he’s...”

“He’s what Fuuma? Out with it…now.”

“Ah Kotori, you tell him…he’s nicer to you.”

“Kotori-chan…I’ve been searching for years so please…”

“Well you see bigger brother...Subaru-san, he’s here…”

“He’s…here?”

“Yes…we should start running now Kotori-chan…he’s going to mangle us both.”

“He’s here…he’s alive…I…I…” 

“Whoa.” Fuuma ran forward to catch his older brother before he fell to the ground.  “You okay?”

“I’m fine….but what do I say to him?”

“You love him right? Tell him that.”

“But...I can’t, I’m...”

“I don’t care if you’re Sakurazukamori or the Dimensional Witch; you’re allowed to love. I’ve seen you with Subaru-san; you’re different, so go tell him.”

“Big brother’s right bigger brother…Subaru-san…he’s been asking about you ever since he found out I was your little sister. I’d go as far to say that he’s as one hundred percent in love with you as you are with him.”

“Just let me go in first…Kamui…well you know what he’s like.” Fuuma put his gun in its holster and slammed the book shut. He opened the door behind him and closed it once inside.  “The threat is gone.”

“I see you got off easy, what did you do? Sit back and let your sister do all the fighting?”

“KAMUI HUSH!”

“Actually Kamui-san…” Kotori had entered the room, her coat torn but free of blood as well, “I didn’t do all that much each other.”

“Kotori-chan! Your jacket! I’ll have to get you a new one, it’s against the law for a fashionable woman to go around with torn clothes…I need a new dress speaking of.”

“Then…what? The rival vampires just left of their own accord? By you reading some gibberish in some language that doesn’t make sense?”

“No, I didn’t say that, now did I Kamui? Although that’s a part of the reas—”

“They were slain by one of their own in a matter of speaking.”

Kamui’s eyes instantly turned gold. Leaning on the door frame smelling heavily of blood was Fuuma’s and Kotori’s older brother. 

“YOU! WHO INVITED YOU HERE?!”

“Calm yourself Royal Fussy Britches, clearly Fuuma and Kotori-chan brought Sei-chan here to help, and that is NO WAY to talk to one of our own.”

“HE IS NOT ONE OF OUR OWN, HE WAS TURNED BY SUBARU BECAUSE HE TRICKED HIM! I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU SAY HOKUTO, NOTHING WILL CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE.”

“You’re wrong.”

All eyes turned to the far corner of the room where the youngest vampire sat. “He nearly died...protecting me. I turned him because I too selfish to let him go.”

An amused chuckle came from Seishirou’s direction. “Most foolish decision you could’ve made Subaru-kun.”

“Perhaps so, but not for the reasons you may think. I knew who you were when I made my decision and I don’t regret it. If it was foolish it’s only because people will look down upon me because I am royalty and in love with a commoner.”

_Love._

_“I don’t care if you’re Sakurazukamori or the Dimensional Witch; you’re allowed to love.”_

_“I’d go as far to say that he’s as one hundred percent in love with you as you are with him.”_

_It couldn’t be possible right? But everything was falling into place, it almost made sense in a world full of nonsen—_

Lips against the hunter’s own. The taste of blood mixed with the taste of salty tears. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry for turning you and leaving. I’m sorry that I never told you that I love you.”

A crooked smile on split lips. “I love you too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a rough translation of the spell Fuuma uses here
> 
> "Heaven and earth and water, and fire ghosts. From the light and shadow of harms way to protect us. Bring hither, and everything will be alright concerning their brother. One out of three can win.Vanquish us so great an evil, and the night, the evil of it does not exist! "


	33. Dance Floor Anthem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru's drunk at a bar and runs into the last person he would expect

Subaru Sumeragi was drunk which was a rare sight in itself. To have him dancing on a bar whilst drunk was even more of a rare sight, but that's exactly what the twenty-one year old was doing.

_"Everybody, put up your hands say I don't want to be in love."_

At this part of the song, Subaru willingly put his hands up. He had been in love (and still was unfortunately), but all that had cost him was his one and only twin sister.

_Stupid Seishirou-san, making bets with a child. What would he think if he saw me now?_

_“_ Hi gorgeous…wanna dance?”

Instantly Subaru’s eyes snapped open. What had he done? What would happen? If he were sober he could easily handle himself but…that wasn’t the case.

“Who would leave a pretty little thing like you alone?”

_Why does everyone see me as a thing? Is that all I am to people? This person said I was and Seishirou-san…._

_“_ That isn’t of your concern, what is, is you getting away from him.”

“I saw him first buddy.”

“No you didn’t, you see, we met a long time ago.”

“Yeah whatever he’s mine, you had your chance and you blew it.”

The next thing everyone at the club saw was the person hitting on Subaru going headfirst through the open doors.

“HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! I must have over a hundred pounds on you!”

He received no answer, not one that he could understand anyways.

“Noubou akyasha kyarabaya om arikya aribori sowaka kyarabaya noubou akyasha kyarabaya om arikya aribori sowaka.” The outside world went black with a brief scent of sakura in the air. “I warned you to back away from Subaru-kun...it’s a shame you’re not really what one would call valuable food for the Tree.”

After the storm settled he walked back inside to Subaru who was still by the bar.

“That was almost out of character for you Subaru-kun.”

“Sei-Seishirou-san?”

“Yes, what are you doing out here in a place like this?”

“Ah a client invited me here for a party…and I guess I got a little...drunk.”

“A little is an understatement Subaru-kun.”

Subaru flushed. Okay so he wasn’t good with alcohol, but did Seishirou have to taunt him? Of course he did, that was his favorite game. Taunt Subaru and make him feel lower than low. “Why are you here Seishirou-san?” Subaru tried his best to be intimidating, but he severely doubted that it was working on the twenty-nine year old.

“I must protect what is  _mine_  after all.”

Subaru felt the pentagrams burn slightly on his hands as Seishirou said this, the magic swirling through them.  “That’s all I’ll ever be to you, isn’t it Seishirou-san? A plaything to discard when you grow tired of me.”

Seishirou didn’t say anything at first, hearing Subaru being so outspoken was definitely a change. “Why does it matter to you Subaru-kun?”

“Because Seishirou-san… _aishiteru.”_

 _Aishiteru…how could he...after Hokuto’s death...how? This wasn’t possible._ “What did you say?”

“I said  _aishiteru_. I have for a long time, that hasn’t changed.”

“Silly Subaru-kun, you know who I am and what I’ve done.”

Subaru gritted his teeth. “I know, but that doesn’t change how I _feel_ , I love you Seishirou Sakurazuka.”

“Really now?”

Subaru couldn’t answer, his mouth was now covered by the other male’s causing the younger onmyouji’s eyes to widen as he fumbled for his balance.

“Now then...shall we go?”

“Go?”

“Yes, if Hokuto-chan were here she’d lecture you for being intoxicated and underfed. So let’s get you home.”

Subaru glared at the jibe about Hokuto but at the same time…going home with Seishirou…even if it was dangerous, it sounded nice. If Subaru were in his right mind he wouldn’t have taken the older onmyouji’s hand, but how could any of them involved with 1999 ever be in their right minds?

 


	34. Losing Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have nothing to lose except everything that means the world to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to Whisper

“Big brother? Where’s bigger brother?”

“Who knows? Probably with Mother as usual.” Fuuma didn’t say anything to his younger sister, but he knew where their older brother was and he hated that he was right.

Down in the basement of their home beyond a locked door was their mother and their older brother, who was chained to the wall, his clothes torn and several cuts and welt marks on his skin.

“You think you’re all that do you? Because you can mortally wound and burn me? Me? The Sakurazukamori?”

“Not at all, but I wasn’t certainly going to sit there and let you mortally wound me and not fight back, Sekka.”

“How dare you speak to your mother that way?” The whip in her hand came in contact with the teenager’s shoulder causing him to wince if only slightly.

“But you’re not my mother; you took me from my mother and father. Need to hand it to you though; taking the children of the most powerful magician in the universe is quite a feat. And even though he’s long gone, you still have the dimensional witch as our mother. Why not just take me, why’d you have to involve the other two?”

“Because the more the merrier my dear, but that aside, how on earth did you figure that out?”

“The magic in Fuuma and Kotori is different than mine, you can feel the magic of Clow Reed in them. So what did you do to me?”

“Gave you a special potion and spell when you were a child, I needed at least one heir now didn’t I? The other two weren’t nearly as gifted as you are.”

The session between them lasted well into the early morning. It took everything the teenager had to not scream and awaken the two sleeping two floors above.

When he finally did make his way into the bedroom, it was nearly seven AM. It had taken forever to scrub all the blood off of him. Despite not minding the feel or smell of blood, he didn’t need to wake the two still asleep; especially Kotori, blood frightened her greatly.

When he heard his “mother” leave the house, it was with a heavy heart that he woke the two children up. “Fuuma, Kotori, come on, get up.”

Fuuma opened his honey brown eyes while Kotori just rolled into him more. “Nii-san? You’re back!”

“Yes, but get dressed, Kotori too and grab your things.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so, let’s go.”

_“You want me to leave your brother and sister out of it? Then surrender to me my darling Seishirou and I will. Abandon all your attachments to emotions and become the Sakurazukamori in my place and I will never be able to lay a finger on Fuuma or Kotori.”_

_“Fine, but I’m bringing them back home where I know they’ll be safe from you.”_

_“_ Bigger bwother? Where are we going?”

“To your real home Kotori, with your real mommy.”

~#~

“The mistress has visitors!”

“VISITORS!”

“If you’ve come to this shop that means you have a—Seishirou, Fuuma, Kotori! Welcome home my darlings!”

“Only these two are staying mother...I need to go back...I promised I would to keep them safe.”

“BIGGER BWOTHER YOU CAN’T LEAVE!”

“I have to Kotori-chan...we’ll see each other again someday, okay?”

The child pulled her pacifier out and started to suck on it again. Fuuma too looked on with sad eyes.

“It’s better this way...you’re safe.”

“But what about you?”

“I’ll be okay, stay here with Mom.”

~#~

Years had passed and now the woman that had tortured Seishirou for years lay dead at his feet under the tree.  “That took longer than I wanted it to.” The teenager was tired. He wondered what his siblings were up to with their mother.

“If I hadn’t made a promise to only drink his blood I’d go after hers...hunger pains are a royal pain in the—”

“Seishirou-san!”

The voice rang through the kekkai clear as day. Yawning he let the tree devour what was left of his ‘mother’ before approaching the person he shared blood with. “Ohayo Subaru-kun.”

Instantly something on the vampire’s face spelt disaster. “I’m sorry...I...my sister…she….I…”

“Subaru-kun calm down…what is it?”

“She disappeared! We don’t know where she is.!”

“Go see my mother, for a price she can grant you and Kamui the means to jump worlds because I don’t sense Hokuto-chan here.”

“But...”

“Family before all else Subaru-kun.”

“But what about you Seishirou-san?”

“I’ll be alright; I’ll wait for you at home.”

“Rea—” Subaru was cut off with a kiss.

“Really, I’ll wait for you for as long as needed.”

“I’ll come back to you, I swear on all my love for you...I will come back to you now matter how long it takes.”

“Take too long and I may just have to go after you my dear.”

~#~

That’s what Seishirou had said; but he wouldn’t have said it if he had known both Fuuma and Kotori were gone. Fuuma on a hunting trip and Kotori had taken off to Recourt. “That’s alright...I’ll give Subaru-kun a year to return…if he’s not back by then I’ll have to go after him myself.”

~#~

The days turned to weeks turned to months. The young hybrid sat outside most days with Maru and Moro, watching the Sakura petals fall.

“Seishirou dear...you know just because your time is semi-frozen doesn’t mean you have to waste away forever.”

“I know, but I will wait; just like you are, right Mother?”

“That’s right, I should’ve known as the prodigy you are you would see it.”

~#~

A sakura petal fell into a pale outstretched hand.  “It’s been over a year and I can’t wait any longer.”

Fuuma checked in from time to time, but never in person, and they hadn’t heard a peep from Kotori.

He was surprised to see his mother in her black dress as it usually meant serious business. “Mother…”

“Yes Seishirou?”

“I have a wish.”

 


	35. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Subaru catches the eye of a boy in his church choir the new year surely starts off with a bang

“Subaru! Watch what your hands are doing! You don’t want to throw them off! What are you looking at anyways? Or should I say who?”

“Um well you see the boy in the third row in the tenor section...umm he has a nice voice and um...”

“Oh?” Emerald eyes scanned the row until they landed on who Hokuto assumed her twin was speaking of. A tall boy of about sixteen, dark neat hair and ever inviting amber eyes. “You mean Sei-chan?”

“H-hai...”

“Ohohohohoho Subaru you pervert! You have a crush on him!”

“Sumeragi-san?”

Subaru turned and was met with an intense amber gaze.

“Ah-ah….”

“Seishirou.”

“Right right…Seishirou Sakurazuka-kun.”

“Just Seishirou is fine, may I call you Subaru?”

“Um sure, can I help you?”

“Yes actually, there’s one part of the song I just can’t get right.”

~#~

They found themselves sitting in Subaru’s apartment going over the notes of the song. Though right now they had taken a break for tea.

“You know Subaru; you really are lovely to look at.”

“EHH?!”

“I said you were lovely to look at. You’re the only reason I show up to practice.”

“But you have such a nice voice.”

The teenager shrugged. “I couldn’t care less.”

A long pale finger tapped pale lips. “I’ll sing for you, anything you want and go to the Christmas show, under one condition.”

“And what is said condition?”

“You go out on a date with me on New Year’s Eve.”

“”EHH?! SEISHIROU-KUN!”

“I told you it’s Seishirou.”

“But it’s improper.”

“Not if I’m giving you permission. Now seriously, is it a yes or no?”

~#~

Subaru stood outside rubbing his gloved hands together. He was freezing and still wondering why he was doing this. But being in the other’s presence actually wasn’t that bad.

Somewhere in the distance the clock chimed midnight. “Say Subaru?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yes.”

The next thing Subaru knew he was being kissed, causing his emerald eyes to go wide before closing.

“Happy New Year.”

Subaru looked back, face tinted pink. “H-happy New Year.”


	36. Chronicles of Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life and death always circling each other but the circle will one day break

"That's the seventh soul I've reaped today, such a dull life indeed. Or do you call this a life?"

The young man pulled back his black hood and shouldered his scythe. His amber eyes looked into the distance. His next target wasn't due to join this creepy void of a world until much later. That gave the reaper time to poke around in the human world.

Humans…they amused him. Humans always got their hopes and dreams up it seemed when their lives were coming to an end. Of course being a reaper he didn’t understand life, but a part of him wished he could.

Little did the reaper know that today that was all going to change. 

~#~

Of course humans couldn’t see him as he walked through their world. Not unless their time was up or if he allowed it of course. So it baffled him when he was met with a pair of emerald eyes by the hospital.

Testing it a bit he looked back. “Can you see me?”

“Yes.”

For some reason this bothered Seishirou. He had been watching this boy for a while now and hadn’t removed his cloak to reveal his presence. He didn’t want boy’s time to be up. However, there was no other way he could be seen, right?

He willed his scythe to disappear before walking over to the boy, his hood falling and lifting the invisibility spell.

“How…how can you see me?”

“I’m not sure...I just can. Is there anything wrong with that?”

The correct answer was yes but Seishirou didn’t want to say that in front of the boy. “No not at all.”

“I know what you are you know. I know about reapers.”

Seishirou wore a shocked expression on his face from the boy’s response.  “How does one so young know about something like that?”

“Just as you are not what you appear to be nor am I.”

Now Seishirou was puzzled; he liked riddles just as much as the next spiritual being, but he liked telling them, not solving them. “And what does that mean…err?”

“Subaru, my name is Subaru.”

“Very well Subaru-kun,” amber met emerald. “Seeing as you seem to know so much, I suppose you know my name as well.”

“You are correct Seishirou-san.”

“So how are you so knowledgeable about me? More importantly, how can you see me? I’m invisible to the world.”

“Because,” A soft hand touched his face, “I’m the exact inverse of you.”

Seishirou knew this gesture should make him worry and yet...it made this dull life of his a lot more interesting so he allowed it. “Why?”

“I’ve been watching you just as you have been watching me.”

“Hmm true, and there’s something I’ve wanted to do ever since then.”

“Oh?”

The taller male leaned down and kissed the smaller man.

_‘Oh.’_

Is this what life felt like? Warm and pulsating with energy? Seishirou wouldn’t know, it’s not like he was alive. And yet…he wondered if maybe he had been alive once. Or was he just born this way to wander forever in purgatory?

_‘It doesn’t matter. Alive or not, right now I feel alive and that’s all that matters.’_

_~#~_

Months passed and every day during his down time he went to the mortal world to see Subaru. He never felt more at ease, and then it happened…the day he knew would come if he got too close. Subaru’s name was on the list.

“Subaru-kun…?”

“My name is on there isn’t it?”

“…”

“That’s no surprise, death is something I wanted for a long time, since my sister died.” A pause. “If it’s by you I don’t mind dying, I have no regrets”

“Give me your knife.”

“Don’t you have your scythe Seishirou-san?”

“I do but I’m not using it, give me the knife.”

Subaru handed over his knife a little hesitantly and watched as Seishirou sliced his hand open before gently asking for Subaru’s and repeating the process to the boy’s hand, then, pressing their hands together, he began to chant.

_“O mors, puerum istum in virtute commercium sanguine nostrum. quamquam ego messor evocavit pretium scelus est prohibitum, ita virtutum, exaudi orationem meam, et tenebras lucem et elit.”_

Subaru suddenly felt very cold and Seishirou pulled his hood up ignoring the steady blood flow from his face.

“Why? It’s forbidden.”

“So be it, I never did play by the rules. “

A kiss to a pale cheek and Subaru pulled his partner’s hood down. “Your eye…”

“You are far more important. Now let’s find your sister.”

 

 


	37. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving time to be thankful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short drabble is short

_To some people, what I’m thankful for may seem bizarre, but overall I have my reasons._ _Growing up being raised as an onmyouji, my life was far from normal. Being away from my family for training wasn’t exactly…how do you say...a bowl full of cherries._

_I guess one of the main things I’m grateful for is Hokuto-chan’s cooking, and even her outfits and bright laughter ringing through the apartment as she bustled around to make dinner._

_And when my head turns, I meet the person’s eyes who changed my life forever. The hugs, the kissing, and even the intimacy, everything changed because of him._

A crooked smile was pressed to an honest one in a kiss.

“Ohohohohohohohohoho while I approve of such behavior, it’s time to eat! There will time for that at your wedding.”

“WAH! HOKUTO-CHAN!”

“Come now Subaru; let’s not keep your sister’s hard work at cooking go to waste hmm?”

“Coming Seishirou…”

_However, the thing I’m most thankful for is that I admitted defeat, that yes, Subaru-kun had won the bet; things were looking up._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Thanksgiving one and all!
> 
> note to self finish halloween fic


	38. Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to picture me without you but I cant

_‘Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place you’ve seen perhaps in your dreams. For the story you’re about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now you’re probably wondering were holidays come from, if you haven’t, then I say it’s time you begun._

_There is a magical place where doors to the different Holidays exist. Every Holiday has a king or queen that spends all year preparing for it. Behind most doors are happy places with friendly rulers. But there was one door that was always terrifying, but for a long time the king behind this door was still approachable; until he lost his significant other, I’m talking of course about the king of Halloween Town._

_My father told me the story of when I was a boy, of the attack on Halloween Town. Someone wanted to claim it for their own, and to do so, they had to get the King of Halloween away so they could step into his place. They chose the perfect time… Every year the citizens of Halloween Town do a performance that gets broadcasted to the different Holiday worlds and even the mortal world; it was during this performance that the enemy made their move…._

~#~

Night had fallen in Halloween Town and the citizens were doing their yearly performance, everyone had to get involved. The mayor and his wife (the head witch), and even the guardian of Halloween Town’s door whose swordsmanship could only be matched by the Pumpkin King himself joined in.

Everyone watched on as the pumpkin scarecrow dueled with the guardian of Halloween Town, said guardian was winning. When the bell on top of the ancient tower chimed, the scarecrow’s head was hacked off. Thunder cracked and everyone was now staring at the Pumpkin King himself. With the duel, the performance ended.

As soon as it ended, a small boy landed in the King’s arms. “It was a good performance right Daddy?”

“Yes…” Amber eyes narrowed. “Where’s Subaru-kun?” He waited a few minutes to see if someone had decided to compete in the scare the Pumpkin King contest. “Sound the alarm! The Queen of Halloween Town is missing! Everyone search every last area! Leave no pumpkin, no eye, no coffin unsearched! Arata, you come with me.”

“Coming Daddy.”

It was a rare site for Arata to see his daddy perform his magic. “There, now you have a new face. You stay close to Kurogane, you understand?”

“Will you be bringing Papa back?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll wait, but if you’re gone too long I’m coming too!”

A pale hand ruffled through dark hair. He could see through the disguise of course, seeing as he cast the spell. “Listen to me Arata, you stay close to the gate keeper okay?”

“We looked in the pumpkin patch my liege, not a trace.”

“We looked passed Curly Hill your spookiness and not a sign.”

“That was the last corner of Halloween Town. He’s not here then, he must be in another world.”

“But master of terror we can’t leave Halloween Town, the life would be sucked out of us.”

“You can’t but I can.”

“But your frightfulness, it’s dangerous, you could get lost in the other worlds.”

“I’m going, my cloak if you so please.”

The long white cloak slipped onto the slender frame.

“Please be careful your ghostliness.”

“Of course.” The hand raised, moving over his face and activating the cloaking spell.

“My word, the knight of nightmares looks like the king of Christmas Town.”

“That is my first destination, all of you keep an eye out, and Kurogane guard the town in that special way of yours and take care of ‘Syaoran’. He’ll make a good apprentice.”

Amber and red met an understanding there.

~#~

Christmas Town...ugh, everything was so  _bright and alive_  here. Even with his guise up it didn’t stop things from rotting at his feet. He thought he had a speck of hope when he saw “Kamui”, a guise Subaru sometimes used for seeing other worlds.

“Subaru?”

“No I’m Kamui…did you fall on your head or something Fuuma?”

Something seemed off about Fuuma and Kamui knew it...he just couldn’t put his finger on it. "You're not really Fuuma, are you?"

"No, Fuuma is merely a borrowed guise I made to mingle in the public to get what I’m after." A brief pause, “You’re the real Kamui of Christmas Town aren’t you?”

“Yeah, who the hell else would I be?” Violet eyes looked at the small garden at their feet. “The flowers wilting at your feet are a giveaway, you’re from Halloween Town, aren’t you? But who in Halloween Town has the power to put up an illusion like that?"

A smirk as the hand moved releasing the guise. Kamui was looking at a tall, hooded, lithe figure.

“Wh-o who are you and what have you done with Fuuma?”

“You really don’t know?” The pale hand raised, pulling the hood down.

“You—you’re the King of Halloween, your Seishirou Sakurazuka, the Pumpkin King.”

“That’s right. As for Fuuma...he’s fine, safe and sound in his home.”

“Then how can you look like him? You’d need to see him.”

“Fuuma happens to be my brother. He used to live in Halloween Town with me and our sister; however they couldn’t survive in Halloween Town so I disguised myself and brought them to the Hinterlands. I brought Fuuma here to Christmas Town and our sister to Valentine’s Town.”

~#~

“Oh you wait until my brother hears about this you ass-chinned bag of bugs!”

“Horrible news! The king of Halloween has been lost to the trap of the Hinterlands. Our Pumpkin King is nothing more than dust now.”

“You were saying?”

“Please, I beg of you, let him go back to Christmas Town. He doesn’t belong here in Halloween Town, you can have me all you want.”

“Leonne! Nandarou!”

Both bird spirits dropped a familiar white cloak on Fei, causing him to stumble backwards, knocking both Fuuma and Subaru off the table.

“HA! You see proof the Pumpkin King is dead! This is his cloak.”

“Yes it is, and I’d appreciate you getting your vile hands off of it.”

A crack of thunder as the table lowered revealing the Pumpkin King himself.

“AH, Seishirou, how nice to see you!”

“That’s the Pumpkin King to you, you vile…no vile is too good of a word to you.”

“What are you going to do to me...?”

“The nicest thing to do would be to banish you from Halloween Town. However...” An eerie glow of fire formed as he slid down, towering over the other man. “You not only kidnapped my brother, but you kidnapped my special someone. Not only that, you had me go on a wild goose chase through the Hinterlands…you’ll pay.”

“I had no idea that he was yours.”

A crack of thunder this time. “Everyone in Halloween Town KNEW what Subaru was...wait, IS to me.” Thunder cracked, fire raised, and there was a chill in the air as he walked. “So you incensed bag of bugs...I’m going to incinerate you.”

“Before you burn like the ash you are, you should know since you were trying to overthrow me, you have the wrong kin. My heir is hidden deep within Halloween Town.”

“How—how did you do it?”

“Easy you worthless bag of bugs, I’m the king of this town and my magic far exceeds your parlor tricks. Next time you’ll know that Subaru is everything to me.”

~#~

_"What are you doing here? Aren’t you afraid of me?"_

_"No, you're not scary. So tell me, which door are you from?"_

_“You know of the doors do you? I’m from Halloween Town.”_

_“My brother’s in Christmas Town and my sister is the queen of Valentine’s Town. I’m just the plain old somebody.”_

_“Subaru-kun…you love me right?”_

_“I do...more than anything.”_

_“Come with me then.”_

_“But I...I’m a mortal I can’t go with you...”_

_“There is a way.”_

_“How…what do I have to do?”_

_“Drink my blood.”_

_“But…”_

_“If you drink the blood of an immortal being Subaru-kun...you too shall become an immortal.”_

_~#~_

Back in Halloween Town’s main square, the mayor, Sorata, and his wife witnessed what was left of Fei Wang Reed. 

“The boogie man has been slain but by whom…? The only ones strong enough are either here or dead…”

“You think I’d be lost to the curse of the Hinterlands, Sorata?” In the clearing stood Seishirou and Subaru, their guises lifted and their hands in eachother’s.

“DADDY! PAPA!” Arata ran forward and his guise was lifted as he jumped into his parents’ arms. “You brought him back!”

“I told you I would, didn’t I, Arata?”

~#~

“What was it like? Going to the other worlds?”

“Mind numbingly boring.”

“Why...why did you do it?”

“Silly Subaru-kun...I love you.”

A pale hand reached up and unlatched the white robe. “I suppose it’s in our favor to find new disguises for next year, huh?”

“Maybe you’re right,” Subaru stretched up and kissed his partner on the cheek, “but that is for another day.”

“Hmm.” Subaru got a kiss on the lips in return.

“Daddy, Papa, I know that’s how I was made but…the ceremony is about to start.”

“We’re coming sweetheart. Let’s go Subaru-kun.”

When the three of them arrived at the podium, applause rioted.  Seishirou silenced it with a wave of his hand. “Today is a big day for all of us indeed, because today a rule that’s been in effect for years will be broken.” Letting Subaru’s hand fall, he raised both of his own in the air and the night sky lit up with a soft, glistening white light. “With the biggest threat to us gone, the barrier around Halloween Town will be lifted. Tonight the Holiday Worlds of Old will unite as they were always meant to be.”

The full moon turned blood red as the paths opened. “Please welcome the king and queen of Christmas Town and the Queens of Valentine’s Town. They bring with them the gifts of their own towns and the heirs of each town, Princess Lisa of Valentine’s Town and Prince Hisami of Christmas Town. Also tonight, I want to introduce you to the prince of Halloween Town; Prince Arata.”

_On that night, the Holidays were once again reunited and as the heirs of said Holidays played near the fountain in Halloween Town, the King and Queen kissed under the blood red moon._

_~#~_

_All of that has come to pass and now the former king and his queen spend most of their days relaxing. I’m the King of Halloween Town now, and I should start the plans for this year’s Halloween._

_Pale hands closed the book and placed it on the shelf, in this town they were all immortal they would never die...unless of course someone kidnapped Papa again._

 

 


	39. War Is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the gift you crave most of all doesnt come from a store

Snow was a rare thing in Tokyo, but on this particular December morning snow blanketed the city. Emerald eyes opened seeing the blanket of white outside his apartment window.

A slender pale hand ruffled through short dark hair, a glimmer of gold on said hand.  The scent of something sweet filled Subaru’s nose as he got dressed, body still aching from the previous night. Between work and spending a special Christmas eve with a certain someone it was a given.

The twenty-one year old padded into the kitchen area and was greeted with windswept dark hair and a black clothed back.

“One mustn’t lurk in doorways Subaru, come in and have a Christmas treat with me.”

Subaru sat down at the table and was greeted with a crepe, filled with chocolate cream and topped with raspberries, sugar, and whipped cream. 

“Hokuto-chan left us with this this morning, said to indulge ourselves in something other than each other.”  Subaru went red.

“Now come on, Subaru, you should be used to your sister’s antics by now.” Sunglasses were placed down and Subaru caught sight of a glimmer of gold on his hand as well. Despite his blush, he forced himself to look up into his husband’s face and was met with two golden amber eyes, glinting with mischief.

“Now let’s have a nice Christmas together, Subaru.” Subaru was met with a kiss that he knew was coming but still took his breath away. Seishirou always was an amazing kisser. They broke apart and an honest smile met a confident smirk.

“Merry Christmas, Seishirou, I love you.”

“And the same to you, Subaru.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone


	40. At The Beginning With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Eve time to put the past behind you and look forward to the future

The clock was ticking in the background as the two vampires inched closer together, a small piece of pocky connecting them closer until their lips touched.  
As they broke apart, emerald met mismatched white and amber. “Are you sure that’s a tradition for all vampire hybrids to do with their mates, Seishirou-san?”  
“Of course Subaru-kun, you think I’d lie to you?”  
“No…of course not.”  
The clock struck midnight and a smirk twisted its way onto Seishirou’s face. “There’s another tradition I learnt in other worlds Subaru-kun.”  
“What is—” Subaru’s sentence was cut off by a kiss as his emerald eyes fluttered closed. Even if it was a bit embarrassing, Seishirou was a good kisser.  
The broke apart, Subaru’s face borderline neon red now; their siblings were in the room after all.  
“Happy New Year Subaru-kun…I…you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yes it’s short but this is how I spend my New Year’s Eve writing XD


	41. All Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take a look at my life all black
> 
> except for him

"So you sensed a new threat Your Highness? Shall I send the guards out to deal with it?"

"No, there's only one person that can handle this."

The guards carried the king until he ordered them to stop.

“Here is the place I informed you of.”

Outside they were greeted with the image of a young boy and a young girl sparring against each other.

“Too slow!”

“Well pardon me your royal tallness.”

“Ah, hello kids; is the head of the house home?”

The guards and the king couldn’t see it, but inside the building, pale hands clasped forming the kekkai. “He is indeed, and what exactly do you want with me?”

“Your Highness? You’re trusting the fate of our world to a teenager’s hands?!”

“Said teenager is highly—”

“A demonstration is in order it seems Your Majesty.” Hands moved in a fluid motion; black aura by the guards’ feet pulling him out of the kekkai. “Now then, what exactly do you want with me?”

“There’s a strong presence of vampires lately, we need you to rid this world of them.”

“Consider it done.”

~#~

“Nii-san did they come for a job?”

“They did. You two are to stay inside the church, the wards will protect you.”

“But...”

“No buts, stay put.”

~#~

“I don’t know what his royal bossiness is sensing, I’m the strongest exorcist in this world I sense no danger here.”

“Seishirou -san?”

_No. That can’t be who he meant. I refuse to kill him._

Again the soft voice. “Seishirou-san?”

“Subaru-kun…you and your siblings have to leave. Go see my mother...get out of here.”

“Eh? Why?”

“You’re in danger here...it’s best to stay out of sight...preferably in other worlds.”

“I don’t believe it, you and that vampire together?”

“That’s right, and he’s no threat but there’s no way I’ll get that through your head. Subaru-kun do as I say I’ll hold them back.”

“But Seishi—”

“Never mind, go.”

Little did Seishirou know Subaru informed his siblings to head to the dimensional witch’s shop, and then came back just in time to see his beloved fall, a gaping wound in his chest.

“Seishirou-san!”

“Subaru-kun...I told you to stay away…”

“N-no I couldn’t—I couldn’t leave you.”

“Of course…all in the name of…lo—” Amber eyes shut the pain over taking him. 

“Seishirou-san…do you love me?”

A silent nod.

“Then come with me.”

No more words, just the smell of blood and lips against lips and then Seishirou’s mind faded to black.

 

 


	42. Overcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "its something unpredictable but in the end its right I hope you have the time of your life."

“Hello Nee-san, it’s been seventeen years…how are things up there? The world was saved in the final battle. Our thirty-fourth birthday is today.” Mismatched eyes closed and the male slowly started to walk, gloved hands in the long coat.

‘ _Sumeragi-Sakurzuka-kun, do not forget your job later.’_

Subaru sighed, it was hungry again. But what choice did he have? He was surprised the Tree could reach him despite being in Kyoto. Then again, he never bothered to ask Seishirou how strong his link with the Sakura was. Then again, why should he have? It’s not like he had ever  _planned_  on feeding the Tree, just being fed to it.

~#~

Subaru stood in Ueno Park putting a hand on the Tree. “Seishirou-san…why did you…? It’s been nine years so why..?”

“ _You know the answer to that Sumeragi-Sakurazuka-kun, do I need to tell you why?”_

 _“_ You can shut up.”

“ _But it’s true, the Sakurazukamori can only be killed by the one they love the most.  Him by you, his mother by himself. Seeing as you lost your only love, you’re basically immortal aren’t you?”_

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”

~#~

After the job Subaru curled up in the branches of the Tree and slept. This was the only place he could sleep since he felt close to Seishirou this way.

He heard several admirers of the Tree in the park, namely senior citizens and young teenage girls.

Below him he heard a young girl’s voice. “The sakura on this tree are lovely!”

“You like cherry blossoms huh? Do you know why they’re pink?”

That voice…impossible.

Subaru clambered down and saw a young man talking to the little girl. “They’re pink because—”

“Because underneath each tree is a corpse and they drink the blood of the corpse.”

The child took off scared and mismatched amber and emerald met two golden amber eyes. 

“How long I wonder has it been since I said that to you?”

“Twenty-five years but none of that matters…how?”

“I can’t say I know myself. Last thing I remember was being impaled by your hand but since you accepted my eye I guess it let me restart...I haven’t a clue on my age though.”

“As if any of that matters Seishirou-san…let’s go home…oh, and one more thing...I love you too.”

 


	43. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Standing in a crowded room but I could only see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the reason this collection got bumped up to M if you dont enjoy smut do not read <3

Soft fingers left their mark on the other man’s hips as their bodies moved at a steady pace.

_So this is what it’s like...being this close to someone who loves you._

It was taking all of the older male’s willpower to not bite his partner as the figure below him writhed as he himself moved inside at a steady pace.

Pale hands gripped the bed sheets and he bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. He didn’t want  _any_  sounds escaping, not until his siblings left.

A soft hand touched his cheek and softer lips touched his own, healing the cut he had inflicted on himself. “A-are you alright?”

“Y-es, I’m fine, please continue.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yes.” To emphasize his point the younger male stretched up to kiss his mate.

The kiss broke and the older male continued to gently move his hips at a slow but steady rhythm, gently nipping at his partner’s neck and earlobes, trying to get him to participate a bit more. They continued at a steady pace for a while longer until both males froze and amber and emerald went wide as both reached their high.

The younger teen fell onto the pillow, his black hair tousled and his body glistening with sweat.

“Seishirou-san?”

“Yeah?”

“Now that we…you know….can I...”

“Can you?”

“Turn you?…it’s tradition in my people, especially me since I’m royalty.”

A silent nod followed by a kiss. 

Emerald eyes turned to golden slits as he bit down on his lip causing a small stream of blood to flow.

Without being told the younger, though taller, male leaned in and connected their lips again, letting the blood flow into his mouth. As the blood slid down the teenager’s throat, his body shook from the transformation going on in his body.

“I know it’s hard, please bear for a little while longer.”

After the worst was over, gold met gold, a cocky smirk occupying the younger male’s face. “That was different.”

“I know...I’m sorry.”

“Hmm don’t apologize. Though whatever are you going to tell your bothersome twin?”

“That I turned the man I love with Hokuto-chan’s permission; and you?”

“That I finally found a reason to change my stubborn ways.”

“And that is?”

“It’s a three word phrase Subaru-kun, it starts with I and ends with you.”

The vampire blushed. He needn’t hear anymore, he opted to cuddle against his mate instead.

 


	44. If Everyone Cared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui breaking his arm leads his brother on a date with Kamui's "doctor."

"You really are brave Kamui, you know that? When I broke my arm I was howling in pain so bad I was threatened to have my mouth duct taped shut, but we're almost at the ER. Maybe you got lucky and it's not broken?" 

"Shut up...and pedal faster."

“Finally we made it, come on, Kamui...I’ll get you inside and we’ll get you to a doctor as soon as possible.”

“You’re out of breath Fuuma.”

“I’m fine, let’s go.”

~#~

“No we can’t wait, do you not see he’s suffering?”

“So are other people, you need to wait like everyone else.”

“Meanwhile he could pass out, he hit his head hard on the ground this is ridiculous! I’ll go somewhere else then!”

“Fuuma? What are you doing here?”

Honey eyes looked over at the figure in white sneakers and black scrubs plus a white lab coat.

“NIII-SAN! IT’S KAMUI! HE FELL AND I THINK HE BROKE HIS ARM AND HE HIT HIS HEAD HARD AND AND AND—”

“Calm yourself, let’s get him in a room and we’ll see.”

~#~ 

“Well his arm is definitely broken and he has a slight concussion, other than that he’s fine far as I can see.”

“Thanks Nii-san.”

“Mmm you owe me.”

“Owe you what? I already did your chores for the week!”

“Then you can buy me chocolate.”

“I’m not working!”

“Should’ve thought of that before you brought him here hoping to see me.”

“I DIDN’T HOPE TO SEE YOU! I WAS DESPERATE! My boyfriend was in agony! Just because you have no idea what it’s like to love—“

“Excuse me? Is this the room Kamui Shirou is in?”

Fuuma looked over in the doorway and saw a young boy about his age there. 

“Yeah, but who are you?”

“WAHH! Sorry I’m his brother.” Emerald eyes turned instead on the older brother. “A-are you the doctor that treated him?”

“He’s hardly a doctor.”

Amber eyes behind glasses glared before the glasses were removed and those same eyes locked on emerald eyes. 

“As my brother so kindly stated, I’m not a doctor but I’m a third year med student. Your brother will be fine….”

“Subaru.”

“Your brother will be fine Subaru-kun.”

“Thank you very much! I wish I could thank you.”

“Perhaps you can...are you free Saturday night?”

“I think so? Why?”

“Then come out with me.”

“Nii-san! You pedophil—OW.”

“Sure...if you’ll consider it payment for helping Kamui.”

“More than payment Subaru-kun, so is Saturday good for you?”

“Y-yes…..”

“Then I’ll see you then.”

“Fuuma, you had better be ready to give out the address I’ll consider that  _your_  payment.”

~#~

“I can’t believe you’re doing this! He’s sixteen! You’re ancie—OW!”

“You’re older than Kamui aren’t you?”

“So?”

“Your argument is invalid.”

“I’M SEVENTEEN, KAMUI’S SIXTEEN! YOU’RE TWENTY-THREE!”

“I fail to see your point.”

“YOU’RE SEVEN YEARS OLDER THAN HIM!”

“And?”

“YOU’RE A PEDOPHIL—OW! LET GO OF MY NOSE!”

“In honor of my profession I sadly can’t break it, that will violate the code; next time you have a fever though I know exactly where I can shove that thermometer; right up your—”

The doorbell chimed off. “Saved by the bell Otouto-chan; get the door.”

Fuuma opened the door and was looking into bright green eyes; looking down he was met with a light green turtleneck and black jeans. “Um…hi…I know we were supposed to meet at my house, but Kamui told me where you lived and my sister gave me a ride and…yeah.”

“Good evening Subaru-kun.”

Subaru turned pink. Why had he agreed to this? Yes Seishirou had saved Kamui, but was this even legal? “Ah, good evening…Seishirou-san…”

“No need to be nervous; how does ice cream for starters sound?”

“That sounds okay...lead the way?”

 


	45. Re:Outo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outo is just a game  
> but the feelings are real

“KOTORI-CHAN!”

“HOKUTO-CHAN! STAY BACK OR IT WILL GET YOU TOO!” Kotori had tripped on an upturned Sakura branch while running away from an Oni that was above her level.

Emerald eyes flashed golden and claws appeared; the gun long forgotten about. “You fool! You think I’m going to stay here and watch an oni devour you?!”

Before Hokuto reached her, a demonic whip went around the oni, pulling it back; giving Hokuto time to help Kotori get her foot out. 

“Pretty impressive oni, but I’m afraid I’m more than a match for you, last time I was here I was able to control oni.”

A pair of arms wrapped around Hokuto and Kotori, pulling them both up before leaping to safety. “There he goes, showing off again as always; HEY NII-SAN, THIS ONE IS MINE AND KAMUI’S; WE SAW IT FIRST! YOU WERE SLEEPING IN THE DAMN TREE.”

All the yelling had awoken Subaru, who slowly climbed down the tree, wearing the white robe Seishirou had worn the last time he was in Outo. “Why is everyone yelling?”

“We’re yelling Subaru-san, because someone is trying to claim MY PREY!”

“Oh, are we going to talk about prey now?”

“Big brother….say you’re sorry to bigger brother.”

“No Kotori… Yeah, let’s.”

The remaining eye turned golden and claws extended. “You wanted to talk about prey little brother? Let’s.”

“Will you two idiots knock it off? We’re here to fight oni, not each other.”

“He started it, let’s let him finish it.”

“Whenever you’re ready then.”

“Seriously you are both so ridiculously stubborn! You especially bigger brother! You have Subaru-san, so drop it, and big brother, STOP TAUNTING HIM!”

“Taunting him? You act like he’s the easiest person in the world to taunt, you know.”

“No, he isn’t, but he has little patience.”

“Maybe if someone didn’t try to test my patience...”

“Seishirou-san.”

~#~

Subaru had always known that Seishirou was an agile fighter, but watching him work here with his brother was a sight to behold; they shared the same sixth sense the triplets did and both of them were highly protective of Kotori.

“Subaru-kun why do you look so troubled?”

Subaru turned his head up and was looking into a crooked smile that was hanging from the grand Sakura in the middle of the park.

“Nothing in particular; just wondering how long can we really live here in peace and enjoy Faerie Park?”

“Forever if you so desire...Subaru-kun.”

“In my clan Seishirou-san...a request such as that equals marriage.”

“Does it really now? Then consider us officially engaged.”

Subaru wasn’t sure if he was red from the statement or the kiss that followed it, both were equally embarrassing and both were good.


	46. Twin Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont want to remember it all the promises we made if you just hold on

“Subaru-kun...you truly are kind and I…you...”

Mismatched emerald and white eyes shot open, his breathing fast. 

“Subaru-kun?”

Subaru turned and clung to the taller man. “I’m alright, I had...I had a nightmare.”

Not settled with that answer, Subaru found himself gathered up in the taller man’s arms and barely made out the heart beat since his own was hammering in his head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Subaru-kun…I…”

“Don’t…right now this is the moment I want in my head forever.”

“If Hokuto-chan were here she’d scold you, you know.”

“She’s not though…and it’s my fault she’s gone.”

“It isn’t; she was very protective as your sister.”

“I know; but why did you have to?”

“Some things are better left unsaid; and Subaru-kun, you should know, I’m not here either. I just wanted to tell you in your comatose dreams, the final words were true.”

Mismatched eyes, this time amber and emerald, shot open, the oxygen pulsating through his nose.

“The world is saved but my world died a long time ago. Half of it in 1991, the other half in 1999 on Rainbow Bridge. But I’ll keep holding on.”


	47. Things Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manipulation  
> Lies  
> That is the cursed life of those that live by the Cherry Tree,Time and Space

Beep beep beep.

The young man opened his eyes.

"Ah, you’re awake."

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital."

"What happened to me?"

"You were in a terrible accident."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No."

"Who are you?"

"Someone important to you, the only person that matters to you and the last of your family."

"I see; and who am I?"

"Silly thing, did you forget? You're my one and only sibling and the light of my life, your name is Seishirou Sakurazuka"

“And you?”

“I’m Setsuka, but you can call me Sekka dear. I’m your twin sister of course!”

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE HIS ONE AND ONLY SIBILING! KOTORI AND I EXIST TOO YOU KNOW!” What she had said really struck a chord with Fuuma when it processed. “YOU LYING WHORE!  YOU ARE NOT HIS TWIN YOU SKANK BAG! I AM! LET GO KOTORI; I’LL GOUGE HER EYES OUT!”

“Big brother please calm down...and you shouldn't speak to big sister that way."

“I can’t calm down! I’m his twin! And that THING is trying to convince him otherwise! Wait until Mother hears about this!”

“These are our younger, more annoying, siblings Fuuma and Kotori.”

"There was someone else..."

"Yes, we established that dear; you have your two younger bratty siblings."

"No not them...it was someone else..."

 _Bright green eyes, a friendly smile. "Come on Sei-chan, we need to get this party started and we can’t if you're going to sit there ogling  Sub—"_ Amber eyes shot open. "Where's Subaru-kun?"

From the other end of the room Fuuma put his arms up in a victory pose. "YES! HE REMEMBERS, THANK GOD!"

He remembered the name, but what was Subaru to him? Judging by his hazy memories, someone special, but WHAT?! _"Are you sure we should be out here Seishirou-san? It's dark and the rival coven is nearby."_

_"Then they can toil with me, no one else will harm you Subaru-kun, so long as I'm around."_

_That’s right…the rival vampire coven. Subaru-kun is a vampire...and so were his siblings. What were their names? Hokuto-chan and Kamui. I got hurt with him...does that mean it’s his fault? No he wouldn’t hurt me...then why do I ache on the inside thinking about him? How’d I end up here? With no memory, a gaping hole in my chest and a strange sensation of craving blood?_

Looking around, Kotori bared almost no resemblance to him, Fuuma only slightly, and then Sekka was basically his female counterpart. He remembered having a twin but he didn’t remember which one was his twin.

 _“_ Bigger brother are you okay?” Amber met hazel.This was his youngest sister Kotori and she had just recently started practicing the family business. Wait, what was that again? Ah that’s right they were hunters. Kotori was the youngest and went out with Fuuma who was his…

_“You two are a rarity indeed. Two twin boys possessing the gift of Clow’s magic.”_

_“Mother! Why don’t I possess it?”_

_“I can’t say Sekka dear; clearly you’re bound to the Sakura.”_

_“And Kotori?”_

_“We’ll see when she gets older.”_

_“IT’S NOT FAIR; I WANT TO BE SEISHIROU’S TWIN!”_

_“Well tough noogies Sekka, I shared everything with him since birth and that means magic too, so NEH!”_

_“Fuuma be nice to your sister.”_

_“Yes Mother.”_

“Are you alright, my darling twin?”

“You’re not my twin.”

“What...”

“You’re not my twin; Fuuma is.”

“How do you remember that...”

“I don’t know; why are you lying to me, what else are you hiding? It’s not because of Subaru-kun that I’m in here is it?”

“Actually bigger brother, that’s a yes and a no all at once. You protected Subaru-san from the rival coven according to Hokuto-chan but in doing so you nearly lost your life…we don’t know much after that.”

_‘Why is my head all fuzzy? Why can’t I remember? I forgot my twin! If I don’t do something about this soon, I’m going to forget the person most impor—’_

Hands reached up and covered his ears as his head shook, Kotori placed a hand on his arm; Fuuma took a different approach. “YOU HAG, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!”

“Silly Fuuma, he’s my brother too.”

“I DON’T CARE; HE’S MY TWIN! I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE JEALOUS OF THAT HAG. GO SCREW YOURSELF WITH A SPLINTERED WOODEN HANDLE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TWIN?!”

“I suppose there’s no harm in telling; neither you nor your sister have the power to reverse it. I sealed his memories away. I guess I can’t break the bond of twins, but I can break the bonds of love it seems. He has the power to reverse it if he can remember.”

“BIG BROTHER PUT THE GUN AWAY!”

“YOU GIVE HIM HIS MEMORIES BACK NOW YOU LOWLIFE BEING.”

“Is that anyway to talk to your darling older sister?”

“I have one sister and she’s younger; I won’t forgive you for endangering MY TWIN.”

“Fuuma-san that’s enough, put the gun down, this is a place for people to rest, not for them to lose their lives.”

Fuuma put his gun down but not because of being asked, more due to being shocked. “How did you find us?”

“Bloodmates have a very strong bond, the pain he feels...I feel.” The vampire sat on the bed and gently took one of Seishirou’s hands, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. “Seishirou-san?”

Amber eyes shot open and met bright emerald.

“Su-Subaru-kun?”

“Yes.”

“You’re special…to me…”

“I would hope so…we are bloodmates, soulmates if you will. What happened to you...I know how you got hurt, but your memories.”

“That’s a question to ask this hag Subaru-san.”

Emerald eyes turned to golden slits and claws came out. “What did you do to him? I’d advise you to answer truthfully.”

“As I told them; I sealed his memories away. He has the power to reverse it if only he remembers.”

“You’re wrong. I’m not your everyday run of the mill vampire; being royalty I can use spells and I will get his memory back.”

“Try if you must, but I’m telling you it won’t work. For amusement of all of us though, please try.”

Subaru’s eyes had long since returned to emerald and the claws had retracted. He picked up one of Seishirou’s hands and traced the shape of a pentagram on it. “Quoniam impletum est tempus omnium retro rediit. Dies noctesque yin et Yang. Rumpe moras repone magicis obice tenebris lucem.”

Subaru watched with emerald eyes as his partner fell backwards on the bed. “He should be fine now Fuuma-san and Kotori-chan.”

“You. You vile vampire. What did you do to MY TWIN?”

“I believe we’ve been over this hag; not your twin.”

“What do you know Fuuma?! You’re a nobody!”

“Don’t call big brother a nobody big sister!”

“I’ll do what I please, so shut up Kotori; and you, you monster I’ll kill you.” The knife appeared faster than either the two siblings or Subaru could react and the next thing everyone saw was blood on the floor.

“Well sister dear; I have to say your knife skills are lacking. Even if they weren’t, nobody and I mean nobody touches Subaru-kun.”

“Seishirou-san, your arm.”

“Thanks to you Subaru-kun, it’s alright.” Sure enough, where the knife had cut had already healed. Amber eyes rested instead on his older sister. “I think Mother brought you home too soon. Fuuma, call her and have Sekka shipped back to the group home.”

“Where are you going Nii-san?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I was in the middle of date when I wound up here; I’m going to finish it.” Their hands linked and as the pair walked out, Seishirou turned to Subaru. “By the way Subaru-kun; I love you too.”


	48. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to Whisper and Losing Everything!
> 
> The Time has come and its for the best

"What is your wish my dear boy?"

"You already know the answer to that Mother. I want to go find him."

"And the price?"

"Take my right eye for all I care."

"But without your right eye your magic—"

"Will be halved and out of control I know. But it’s fair compensation."

“You’re in love with him deeply, aren’t you my boy?”

“Yes...”

“I don’t need to tell you there are many worlds; you may run into other versions of yourself or of the one you hold dear, or the woman that tormented you for so long. Are you still willing to go?”

“I love him, I’m going. I want to see him again, it’s been far too long.”

“Just don’t be reckless dear, come home and check in now and again.” 

“For that I make no promises.”

After watching her eldest leave, a black creature hopped into the woman’s outstretched hand. “Mokona I need you to call my other son; there’s something I want him to do for me.”

“Fuuma? Can you hear me?”

“Yes, Mother. What is it?”

“I need you to pick up a necklace for me, and find and give it to your brother and from there on out keep an eye on him?”

“Sure thing Mother, send the coordinates and I’ll get on it.”

~#~

How long has it been since I left home I wonder? Weeks? Months? Years? I don’t even remember his voice anymore.

Hell, I barely remember what anything from home _looks_ like anymore. Of course I remember Fuuma’s face. How could I not? He makes it a habit to come and bug me every couple of worlds. I swear he has a tracking device on me. I can’t remember my mother’s face or my sister’s face. I can remember the great sakura tree out back, but that’s about it. Of course I can also remember the face of the woman I killed. After years of torture that was a given I suppose. Then there was  _his_  face. I may not remember the sound of his voice, but I could still see his face. The look in his emerald eyes as they shut when I pinned him on the bed; the pale, milk-like skin flushing the color of a sakura tree to deep flush of scarlet; the emerald turning to a harsh cat-like slit gold when he…

No I mustn’t think of that right now. I had wasted so much magic on dead end leads. “Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I’m no saint, no, but I  _do_ love him. Is that too much to ask? To see the person I love the most? I would die for him, that’s love, isn’t it?”

“You already did that once Seishirou-san…and now again because of me you lost something…”

Was I dreaming? Was he really here again? I’ve had many of dreams where I thought I found him only to wake up alone. I reached out with a pale hand to touch a pale face. It was real. “S-Subaru-kun? Are you…here?”

“Yes, and I’m so sorry I’ve been away for so lo———” Lips met lips in desperation and as the kiss broke I rested my forehead against his. “It doesn’t matter anymore, all that matters is that you’re here.”

 


	49. Inversed Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same world,same time,different fate

"You technically don’t have to do anything. We are not as tight knit as the Dragons of Heaven."

"There's nothing more I want to do."

"There may be one thing."

~#~

Lightning sparked at Sorata's hand. "You will tell me where she is, now. I know about your plot to hide this last kekkai seeing as you sat on it. She will not become a Dragon of Earth." 

"Now really young monk, as a Dragon of Heaven, shouldn’t you be setting up a kekkai?"

A kekkai took shape; a decagram. "Now Princess let's make this quick. The two Kamui will soon be at Tokyo Tower and as a Dragon of Heaven I won’t let that fall."

"You…you're supposed to be..."

“A dead Dragon of Earth, but here I am. But don’t fret, I’m not the one you have to worry about.” The dark head motioned to the entrance to the figure in all black. “He is.”

“Hello Princess Hinoto, you made your mistake sending me to Rainbow Bridge that night, you never expected us to switch sides and end up balancing everything out. Now I will end you.”

“Don’t forget Subaru-kun, we need to make this quick. Hokuto-chan is expecting us for dinner.”

“I’m aware.” The room went black, the Moroboshi triggered. “Now then, shall we end this?”

“Ah Subaru-kun, anyone that witnesses the Sakurazukamori killing must be killed.”

“Hush Seishirou-san, that’s a lie and you and I both know that. I’m living proof of that, aren’t I?”

A soft chuckle, “I suppose so.”

“I know, so are you helping me or not?”

“Even as Sakurazukamori, you’re still kind aren’t you?”

“No I’m not, I’ve been changed by…oh never mind we’re wasting time here.” A flurry of white and black ofuda and sakura filled the air as the chanting began. “Now Princess Hinoto, you will now release Arashi-san.”

“You...you’re a Dragon of Earth now, don’t you want her on your side?”

“I want her where she belongs; with the Dragons of Heaven.”

“You may be good Dragon of Earth; but unless you touch into your dark side you cannot kill me, so why not do me the way that man did your sis—” The swift movement of a hand through her chest cut her off.

Eyebrows raised as emerald eyes sat full of a playful confusion. “Is it wise for the Sumeragi head to dirty their hands in such a manner?”

“You draw things out too long Subaru-kun; let’s find the girl because if we’re late for dinner again Hokuto-chan will do far worse to us.”

~#~

It was half past nine when both men walked into their shared apartment in Tokyo. “Sorry we’re so late Hokuto-chan...”

“I BET! ALL THIS END OF THE WORLD NONSENSE, MEANWHILE I’M TRYING TO COOK HERE.”

“I’m sorry for being late Hokuto-chan…but another Kekkai has fallen.”

“Which one THIS TIME?”

“Rainbow Bridge.”

“It’s because people are stubborn and had to activate my spell; you two are PATHETIC.”

“Maybe so, but it threw Hinoto for a loop. The hag certainly wasn’t expecting both the Sakurazukamori and the Sumeragi Clan Head to come barging in on her.” Arms wrapped around Subaru’s lithe waist. “So it fell; it’s not too late to save this pathetic excuse for a world you know?”

“I say we ditch Tokyo.”

“I agree, but where do we go?”

“Ohohohohoho do you two mind? I say somewhere we can shop.” Hokuto paused to tap her finger against her lip. “How do you two get out of your dragon duties? How do I get Kakyou out of it?”

“Kakyou-san wants nothing to do with it; I know how we can get out of it though.”

“I’m waiting Subaru-kun.”

“A double murder suicide.”

~#~

Lightning flashed as two dragons stood atop of broken remains of Rainbow Bridge. “I’m sorry it has to come to this Subaru-kun.”

“No you’re not. Just like you’re not sorry for breaking my arm or killing Hokuto-chan, are you?”

“Who’s to say Subaru-kun? You know as well as I that anything I say to you you’ll believe as a lie.”

“Correct. So no more games; let’s live out the foreordained destiny.” No kekkai was set up and the ofuda storm started, leaving their allies in shock. What was going on? Why no kekkai? Their magic collided and exploded in a big way. The light was so blinding from it that the onlookers had to shield their eyes as dust, debris, and salt water filled the air. When all of it cleared, they were looking at a fallen Angel and little ways away, a fallen Seal; their hands barely touching.

“What...what just happened?”

“No fighting for now...we both have allies to bury.”

~#~

The services were quiet as neither one of them really had family to come out; Subaru did but his grandmother couldn’t make it Tokyo.

“Well they say you know your true friends when you die; I see I have oh so many visitors.”

“Oh Sei-chan you jest.”

“Hokuto-chan shush, we need to get out of here before we’re seen.”

“Pretty impressive illusions Subaru-kun.”

“Learnt from the best; speaking of Hokuto, will we ever be normal again?”

“That’s for love to decide of course ohohohoho.”

A strong arm wrapped around Subaru’s shoulders.  “We’ll let love play our course, won’t we? Our flight’s leaving.”

Subaru leaned into the hold and together they walked off after Hokuto and Kakyou, leaving nothing but cherry blossoms in their wake.

 


	50. Nine In The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling as good as love, you could, you can  
> Into a place where thoughts can bloom

“Pupupupupu! It appears we've landed on the outskirts of Jade! It smells sweet here; as if it could start raining any minute!”

"Welcome travelers to Coshiade. We're a humble land with a few rogue monsters and such, but we get by." The voice...the voice was familiar and as the snow started to fall, magic sparked, swords were drawn as the speaker still hid behind the book. "There will be no need for that. I knew you were coming; I was informed by the shopkeeper."

"So shall we begin the tour?" Pale hands closed and they were met with a familiar face but it couldn't be...could it?

"Seishirou-san?"

"Yes that would be my name. Odd, she said there would be a girl with you too."

"Your eye..."

"What of it?"

"You have both of them."

"I'm aware; I'm just a humble priest after all."

“What about the vampire twins? Kamui and Subaru?”

“Kamui is out with my brother...and Subaru-kun is home…how do you know them?”

“You told us…. you taught my father how to fight…”

“Me? Fight? That’s a good one! I’m just the humble priest that runs the church here.”

“Syaoran-kun, it’s possible that due to time this may not be the exact same Seishirou-san we know or it could be another one entirely.”

“Why is his outfit so like yours? Is it idiot magician garb?”

“While you’re here I will provide you with lodgings and clothes, but you will need to work to pay for them; nothing in this life is free after all.”

~#~

Two wooden doors opened and the traveling group was met with emerald eyes.

“Welcome home Seishirou-san! Did you meet the people the witch said you would?”

“I did; how are you my beautiful one?”

“I’m okay…are these the travelers?”

“Yes, they’ve come to our shabby world looking for help. In this case, lodgings and clothes. They’re going to help me now though.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE’RE HELPING?!”

“That’s right, I have a family to support you know?”

“The Seishirou of this world is very different than the one we met, isn’t he?”

“I think it’s the same one, just in a different time. The magic aura around him is the same, in fact it’s stronger than the one we know.”

“Think it’s from another time then?”

“Most likely the past…I don’t want to think about it, my head hurts.”

“He seems different; there’s power there but no thirst to kill.”

“Now then I have clothes for all of you, and I’ll give you the task to take care of in the morning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is based on the Candyland chapter because I couldn’t refuse


	51. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This aint a war its a bloodbath

It was close to midnight when the warning siren wailed off, awakening many from their slumber.

“What is it?”

“The intruder siren. Go back to sleep, I’ll handle this.”

“But…”

“No buts, stay here.”

“What if it’s more than you can handle?”

“I’ll be fine.”

~#~

In a mass of white and black, one man spoke whose coat was trimmed with gold. “I’m afraid it’s come to this: Seresu is at war. All D-ranked mages to the front lines please.”

The wind was blowing, catching in white and black coats. “Should I put up the kekkai Fai-san?”

“Yes…I shall go in with my wand raised.”

“Very well.” Pale hands clasped together as the wind whipped the black coat around. The star-shaped kekkai rose. “Please proceed Fai-san.”

“Aren’t you coming?”

The black sword formed in the outstretched hand. “You have to ask?”

Magic runes glowed in the night and in the shadows the sound of a sword going through bodies and blood splattering at the feet were heard. At the end two figures, one in white and one in black came out, both sporting blood stains.

“Well that’s another good coat ruined. See you the next time people foolishly invade our world.”

~#~

“Why do you fight Fai?”

“I just do...it’s nice to be able to actually help people…why do you fight...Seishirou?”

“To protect the person whose life I value far more than my own, my unborn child, oh, and my brother too.”

“I hope for one day to leave this dank place and find something like that of my own.”

“You will one day, of that much I’m sure. Just like I too will one day leave.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Let’s just say the little bird of the future told me.”


	52. Just One Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Heaven's grief brings Hell's rain then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

"I just don’t get it Fuuma. One minute everything’s fine, the next minute Kamui's challenging me to a fight saying if I tried to hurt Subaru again he'd kill me."

"I don’t know Nii-san…I never met them...not until Acid Tokyo that is."

"For being the sons of the Dimensional Witch, you two aren’t too bright, are you?”

Both brothers turned and they were looking at someone that closely resembled the older twin and their father. "I'm sorry, but you are?" Already Fuuma's hand was on his gun; last he checked he was a twin not a triplet.

“Name’s Kyle Rondart. I was a doctor in Jade World, a certain group of travelers saw to it that that ended.”

“So you’re a double agent, sounds familiar doesn’t it Fuuma? Now who the hell are you and why the hell do you look like me?”

“I’m a clone of you of course Seishirou; created by the man that loves your mother more than anything and of course he needed her darling son too.”

Fuuma’s eyes widened as claws emerged from his twin’s hand. “You…what did you do with Hokuto and Kotori-chan?”

“Why I killed them; disguised as you.”

What little color remained on the older twins face drained from it. So that’s why his soon to be fiancé and best friend took off without a trace. The will to kill was diminishing from his mind. He just wanted to see Subaru again.

“YOU BASTARD, I’LL KILL YOU!”

“One day perhaps, but I have other business in other worlds so you’ll have to catch me.”

“You don’t want me to catch you; you bastard, I’ll tear you apart!”

“Nii-san it’s not worth it….”

“YES IT IS! IT’S NOT YOUR FACE, YOUR REPUTATION, THAT’S TARNISHED!”

“YES IT IS MY FACE, WE’RE TWINS!”

“So what? PEOPLE KNOW ME, THEY DONT KNOW YOU!”

_SLAP!_ “Snap out of it Nii-san! We’re brothers! I’ll help you find them and end this nightmare.”

A pale hand touched the mark on his own face where his brother had slapped him. “Fine. Let’s go see  _that_  person then.”

“By _that_ person you mean the Witch, right Nii-san?”

“If you want to call Mother that, yes. Let’s go.”

~#~

“Welcome to the shop…Fuuma and Sei—Seishirou what happened to your face?”

“Nothing. I have a wish.”

“I slapped him but I also have a wish.”

“Smart of you, wasn’t it Fuuma? You both know I require compensation; sons or not.”

“I’ll work for you; I just want to be able to hunt worlds, I don’t mind hoping between worlds to work in between.”

“Very well, and you Seishirou?”

“I’m hunting someone. When I find them I will certainly kill them. So I need to hop worlds as well. However I don’t have time to work in between so take my right eye, the source of the increase of my magic power.”

“Nii-san you can’t…”

“Shut up Fuuma or I’ll hit you this time and trust me it won’t be a light tap.”

~#~

Later the two of them were packing up, getting ready to leave. Well, Fuuma was, his twin brother was in the back fighting low level demons, teaching himself how to make up for his blinded right side.

“Nii-san are you sure this is the way you want to do this? I could help you…I know you want to find Su—”

“Don’t speak his name, it’s bad enough that I never got to tell him that I—”

“That you what? That you’re in love with him?”

The younger twin found himself pulled to eye level. “If you don’t want your inner organs yanked out and used as fertilizer I suggest you back off.”

Fuuma dropped the subject only because to see his twin look like that at him was terrifying but it only solidified the truth. Something had seemed off with him since before that person showed up and ruined it. Seishirou had always held an image of himself as the world’s strongest exorcist so why in the holy name would the world’s strongest exorcist be parading around as a half vampire?

Fuuma felt like mentally slapping himself. The answer should’ve been obvious. The vampire coven job. That’s the night things got loopy. Seishirou had walked off with a confident air about him. Next thing Fuuma knew? He was getting a knock on the door and a tear stained face of a vampire met him. In his arms? His brother barely alive. How he was alive was beyond Fuuma’s imagination. Fuuma was sure if he had gotten impaled through the chest by what looked like an exorcism blade he wouldn’t have lived to tell the story.  The answer became obvious later when his brother woke up with the catlike slit eyes. Subaru had turned him. But how had Seishirou gotten hit? By an exorcism blade? Unless he was protecting Subaru. But why in the name of Sakura would he do that?

The only explanation? Seishirou was in love with Subaru.

Did Fuuma dare say it aloud again? No. He turned and saw his brother throwing a large hooded white robe on.

 

“Sometime today would be great Fuuma.”

 

“Let’s go give me your hand nii-san.”

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

 

“Its either that or we dont go Nii-san.”

 

“For the love of Sakura..lets go.”

 

~#~

 

The first world was a world that reaked of death and despair;and cold.  “Perfect just perfect…wheres that map?”

 

“I have it we’ve got a hike to make nii-san.”

 

“You cant be serious..”

 

Between the snow and the wind it wasnt an easy hike. Twice Fuuma nearly fell off. ‘DAMN NARROW PATHS!’ and now Seishirou found hilmself clinging to the icy edge of a cliff as not to plummet to his premature death.

 

“I am not dying here..not until i see him again!” Claws came out and dug into the slippery edge. “Fuuma will you get over here and pull me up already?”

 

“Those claws are lethal yikes but i guess they just did save your life.”

 

“Remind me to use them on you next time you make you piss me off.”

 

“You wouldnt dare!”

 

The remaining eye turned harsh catlike gold and a claw tapped on the younger man’s chin. “I would.”

 

The longer they traveled the more the younger twin saw the older twin turn from anxious to down right nasty. Was the magical blood inside of him devoruring what was left of his human soul? Whatever it was time was running out and it was then that the younger twin made his decision. His brother may hate him for it in the long run but with a little hope it would work out.


	53. Burn It Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With great power comes great sacrifice but always an important lesson

"I've seen eyes like yours before child. Eyes of someone who has been betrayed and eyes of someone who’s too stubborn to admit defeat. Also eyes that show signs of clinging to hope."

“What-what do you mean? And who are you?”

“I am the Dimensional Witch. Your eyes I know so well for you see I am your mother. I’ve seen them in my oldest son and his partner.”

“...I have…a family?”

“Yes; two older twin brothers and a little sister. None of them are here at the moment.”

“Where are they?”

“Your sister is in a world called Recourt, an enchanted library of a world.”

“And my brothers?”

“One of them is in a wasteland of a world called Acid Tokyo. The other one I cannot say I’m not sure.”

“Why is that?”

“He took off senselessly looking for the person he loves more than anything else. Although they do say love is blind.”

“If you wait here you will surely meet them.”

“Then I will wait...I have a family...”

~#~

Time had passed and finally a woman had entered the shop. “Hello Watanuki-san...I see you have taken my mother’s place.”

“I have, and you have a visitor here.”

“Oh?” Hazel eyes wandered until she saw the young man. “You’re a spitting image of my bigger brother, but I’m Kotori Monou. Welcome to…Tokyo? I guess? I have no idea.”

“It’s strange to think that I was in Tokyo once... It’s a pleasure to meet you Kotori-chan…my name is Arata.”

“Pleasure; I’m sorry if you’ve been waiting for me. I’m also sorry if you’ve been waiting for my brothers, they come and go as they please.”

“Why?”

“Big brother works for our late mother and bigger brother…is on a blind hunt for the person he loves the most.”

“The power of magic, Arata-san, runs in our veins.” A small hand caught a cherry blossom before holding it and setting it ablaze in her hand. “It explains how you found us, why I was sent to a magical library, why big brother works, and why bigger brother is searching. All magic is gifted to those who need to learn a lesson.”

“Lesson?”

“Yes. My bigger brother needs to learn values of love and big brother needs to learn to be more open with others. I learnt my lesson; what do you think you need to learn Arata-san?”

“I…I don’t know. Maybe that life is sacred.”

“Then treasure all life because you know one day it may end.”

“Ah yes, well said Kotori-chan!”

“Big brother, what are you doing back?”

“Getting something for Watanuki-san.”

“Oh, did you find him?”

“If by him you mean Nii-san, the answer to that—”

“WHO INVITED YOU WITH US!? MY MISSION WAS TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU!”

“Maybe if your mind wasn’t so clouded by your brother complex you’d remember that once upon a time you were indifferent to me.”

“YEAH BUT THEN SUBARU TURNED YOU.”

“To save me but rest assured I learned my lesson and here’s hoping our long lost brother does too. Come on Subaru-kun, it’s time to head to my room.”

“Hai hai Seishirou-san.”


	54. We're All Immortal Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this town just beyond the door

A tug on white robes. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me a story?"

One arm picked the child up into his lap and his free hand flicked at the bookcase, summoning a book to him. "Which one will it be this time?"

"I wanna hear the story of how you defeated the Boogie Man, rescued papa, and saved Halloween Town!"

A chuckle. This was his son's favorite story, he shouldn’t be surprised. “Actually Arata, I’d rather tell you a different story...‘twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems..."

_There were a mere seven days until Halloween when there was word of someone in Halloween Town that everyone feared. He went by the name of Fei Wang Reed and everyone called him the Boogie Man. He was simply put, a bag of incensed bugs. Everyone seemed to fear him. The children, the vampires, the witches, the mayor, and even the gatekeeper cringed at his name. There was only one person in all of Halloween Town that didn’t fear him._

_Tired of having her midnight raids ruined by fear of the Boogie Man, Arashi walked up the crooked steps of a house very few people in Halloween Town visited. Adjusting her hat, she rang the bell which sounded like a toned down version of the clock tower bell. When the door opened, she was met with bright emerald eyes. Not what she was expecting. “Oh! You’re the head witch! I loved your performance last year!”_

_She puzzled. This was a mortal…in Halloween Town and of all houses for him to be in…She had to regain her composure. “Is our Pumpkin King home?”_

_“He is…Seishirou-san…the head witch is here to see you!”_

_Seishirou came to the door, fangs gleaming in the moonlight. “Can I help you Arashi-chan?”_

_“You can Your Frightfulness. There’s a new citizen in Halloween Town and he scares us all.”_

_“The people of Halloween Town, afraid of something? That doesn’t sound right. Leonne, Nandarou, my cloak please.”_

_The white cloak was slipped on and he pulled the hood over his head hiding his face. “Arashi-chan, tell the gatekeeper to go on temporary lockdown. Subaru-kun, stay in this house and lock the door. I’ll be able to unlock it with my magic. You’ll be safe here.”_

_“What are you going to do?”_

_“See who dares cause a fuss in my town.”_

~#~

_“I’ll have you know I am the mayor! Your parlor tricks can’t scare me!”_

_“You think so? I’m the Oogie Boogie Man.”_

_“Someone help. I’m only an elected official here…”_

_“Looks like there will be a new mayor of Halloween Town.”_

_“Unfortunately for you, that’s not how things work here. The one that gets to decide the mayor is the Pumpkin King and that would be me.”_

_“Seishirou! Thank goodness, I can’t do a thing on my own.”_

_“Well go to Guillotine Square, your wife is there. Leave this one to me.”_

_A clawed hand moved up and lowered his hood. “Well well well, what have we here? Someone trying to conspire against me? It won’t work because I fear nothing, least of all fear you. Now I’d advise you to get out of my site before I banish you out of Halloween Town.”_

By the end of the story the boy was asleep, his dark hair covering his face. The book was closed and placed on the table while the child was placed in bed. Amber eyes glanced at the clock on the wall that chimed midnight. “Only sixteen more days to go…”

“Is Arata asleep?”

“Indeed. Sorata’s coming over later to get the approval for the festivities this year.”

“Oh, what are we doing this year?”

“Hard to say. He comes up with the ideas but just like every elected official they can’t do things on their own. Not that he has more power than me of course.” A flick of the wrist and the lights dimmed and candles were lit with an eerie green glow.

“Of course not, you’re the Pumpkin King.”

“And you’re my queen.”

“Shall we go make this night even more special?”

“Hmmm there are a lot of deadlines I have to meet but I think we can manage that. We need to prepare for the welcoming of the other kings and queens too. A royal’s work is never done.”

“What’s the rush Seishirou? We’re all immortal here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake of Immortals


	55. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the treasure you seek is right in front of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a secret santa gift for http://kisuruby.tumblr.com/ I am so sorry this took me forever. I had a hard time getting the right mood. Enjoy!

The rain that had been falling from the sky for the past week had finally come to a halt. It was making the season seem more like spring than the winter it really was. In the small garden a young male sat reading a letter he had received for the second time. It was from the royal palace and he wondered what the queen wanted with him.

“Is that the summons from that weird creepy palace at the end of the road?” The voice came from another young male, a bit younger than the one reading the letter.

“It is.”

“What do they want with you? Getting into trouble again Nii-san?”

Seishirou didn’t answer his brother, he merely flipped open the pendant he wore around his neck to look at the time. “I should be going to see what the queen wants with me.”

“But you’ve never even met her! How does she know you? I’m going with you.”

“You are not. We have to keep up appearances, it’s been tricky since Mother mysteriously died you know? You stay here, I’ll be fine by myself.”

Without another word he closed the pendant and draped on his white traveling cloak. Silent footfalls to the stone walkway and honey eyes watched until his brother vanished out of site. “Well Kotori, it’s you and me.”

His sister looked up from the book she was reading. “You’re worried about bigger brother, aren’t you?”

“Maybe, but don’t tell him that.”

~#~

Seishirou had arrived at the ‘creepy palace’ as his brother called it. Seishirou himself didn’t find it creepy, if anything it called to him almost. Although he had the gut feeling he was being watched. Amber eyes scanned the area and he saw…nothing. Either he was getting paranoid in his old age—which eighteen was old by this world’s standards, and given his Mother he was surprised he made it to nine, never mind eighteen—or whoever was watching him was very good at concealing their presence. Shaking it off for the moment, Seishirou opened the gate and walked up the stairs before knocking on the antique knocker.

He was staring into gray eyes when the door opened. “Can I help you?”

Seishirou showed the piece of pale pink parchment with gold writing on it.

“Ah, a summons from our queen, please follow me.”

A long walk down the hallway and they were in the throne room. The queen of this castle was a young woman with short black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a glittering maroon dress and she radiated of hidden strength.

Her servant bowed out, leaving Seishirou alone with the queen. As usual when he was in a situation that he wasn’t in control of he smiled his fake mask smile.

“Seishirou Sakurazuka, you’re known for your exorcism skills and fighting skills correct?”

“That would be correct Your Highness; does that have a reason to do with why you summoned me?”

“Please, it’s Hokuto, but you are correct it does. I foresee a time when I won’t be here to hold up the barriers. I want you to show my younger brother the world that he may have to rule one day.”

Seishirou was puzzled. Did that mean the queen could foresee her death, or was she familiar with the woman whom his younger brother worked for? While the young exorcist was pondering his being here and how it would benefit him, the queen was joined by her double.

“This is Subaru. He’s cute just like me ohohohohohoho! Subaru, this is Seishirou, he’s going to be your personal bodyguard.”

“Ohayo Seishirou-san.”

Instantly he felt his heart start thumping. Something about the way the boy had said his name and the way those emerald eyes looked at him. So pure, so full of innocence, and he wondered how long that would last if he got involved with this boy. “Ohayo Subaru-kun.”

“Perfect! Subaru, go get your cloak, it’s a lovely day for exploring!  Just don’t wake up your brother.”

When the younger twin left, Hokuto got down off her throne and approached the young man. “Take care of him, but keep a few things in mind. Subaru is kind, but he never does anything for himself. This is why I am doing this even if it’s selfish of me. However kind he may be, he can be quite terrifying as well. I know who you are, what you are, _Sakurazukamori_  but everyone deserves someone in their life. For you, I think Subaru can help you as much as you can help him. However,” it happened so fast Seishirou barely saw it. One of her fingernails had grown into a long claw and was gently pressed against his neck, “if you ever hurt Subaru or take him somewhere I can’t reach him, I’ll kill you!”

It was those words that echoed in Seishirou’s head as he walked through the village with the young vampire prince. Why, why hadn’t he noticed it before? They were all vampires in that castle. He had read about vampires in the lore, but neither Subaru nor his sister seemed to fit the bill to what the books he had read on vampires had described them as. 

“Seishirou-san, this bird is injured.” In his gloved hands was a small bird whose wing was injured.

“I see. Let’s bring it home, I’ll make a splint for it.” Upon arriving home, he found it was quiet. Fuuma must’ve taken Kotori on a walk. “You can put the bird on the table over there, I’ll be back with the splint.” He had done this so many times when his sister found injured animals and he had to help them.

Instantly the young vampire seemed to appear happier. “I don’t like to watch things suffer.”

A small laugh from the older man. “You’re just like my sister.”

~#~

They had continued to see each other like this for months and Subaru nor Hokuto had figured out that Seishirou wasn’t the exorcist he claimed to be. Granted, his magical powers allowed him to slay demons and other beings with relative ease but it was just a fake face. Hokuto knew of the  _Sakurazukamori_  side of him but she didn’t know about his hunter side. It was the family business, they searched for treasures. Fuuma had taken it a step farther and decided to actually leave  _worlds_  in search of treasure. Seishirou thought of that but what was the point? Everything was so  _dull_ , he wondered if he would ever find his treasure.

That’s what was running through his mind on a rainy November afternoon. He could think of other things to do then to be out in the rain but Hokuto  _insisted_ her brother try to make peace with the rival clan.

_“I’m too brash to do such silly things, I’ll tell them where to go and how to get there. Subaru is kind and patient. He’ll make it work. It has to be him, not me or Kamui.”_

“Seishirou-san?”

Amber eyes opened pulled out of his thoughts. “Hmm?”

“Why do you look so…downcast?”

“Because I seek treasure and I’m yet to find it.” Why, why did this boy make him feel...this way?

“Subaru-san I thought about your offer…and I honestly think it would be better for both clans if you weren’t around.”

The blade came fast and before Seishirou knew what he was doing he was in front of Subaru and the blade was going through his chest. As he fell he saw Subaru’s soft emerald eyes turn to catlike yellow slits and claws extended and when he spoke the voice was almost too harsh to be his. “Leave or you won’t like the results I promise you.”

Even in his weakened state, Seishirou felt a strong kekkai go up around him and Subaru. The touch when it came was gentler than Seishirou could’ve ever imagined from a vampire. “You protected me...you didn’t have to…my body is built stronger than yours.”

Seishirou managed a weak smile. “Then I’ll have to work on getting as strong…as you…” Damnit his vison was getting blurry.

“Hush don’t talk just…please trust me.”  He gently pressed his wrist to Seishirou’s mouth and instantly Seishirou’s eyes shot open flickering between amber and the harsh catlike yellow slits. His body shook and writhed under Subaru’s surprisingly strong grip. When his eyes opened they were their usual amber. “Why? It’s forbidden.”

“I had to let you find your treasure and I suppose it was a life for a life…”

“Subaru-kun I already found my treasure…you...”

“And you’re mine…”

Their lips joined briefly before Seishirou’s world turned black.

~#~

When Seishirou awoke, he was home. Forcing himself to get up he went towards the castle only to see it deserted. “So it came to this.”

After walking for what seemed like forever, he entered a rural building. “Are you the Dimensional Witch?”

“I am. You’re the older brother of Fuuma-kun, are you not? What business do you have with me?” Yuuko grinned; everyone that came to see her always had the same business.

“I have a wish.”


	56. Everything We Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Kurogane worry about the newly transformed Fai makes Subaru think back to someone he loves and left

The princess had been carried away by this kid that looked like the kid but wasn’t the same kid that he had been traveling with. The vampire that had given the mage his blood to survive had left to deal with the guys from the tower. He was about to pick up the blond that was now asleep and follow the others when he heard the voice.

“He means a great deal to you…doesn’t he?”

It was the other vampire twin, the one the Witch had said to ask for blood in the first place before his brother stepped in. “Tch...I just don’t think it’s his time to die yet. He may hate me for what I did and that’s fine. I made my decision. It was my responsibility.”

He saw the vampire look up towards the ceiling. “Yes…we must all make those choices…all in the name of love.”

The ninja didn’t press on about who the vampire was talking about as he turned his attention back to the blond that still lay asleep.

Subaru meanwhile started to walk down to re-join the others.  _‘Will I see you soon Seishirou-san? More importantly do you still love me after what I did?’_

 


	57. When The Day Met The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the moon fell in love with the sun  
> All was golden in the sky  
> All was golden when the day met the night

“Taiyo-san…Tsuki-chan…is dying, we can’t do anything...the day sucks up all of their strength.”

“I see...there’s only one solution then.”

“Tsuki-chan please know everything I’m about to…I do it for you.”

“Ta—Taiyo—san…please no.”

“I must my darling if it means you shall live then so shall it be.” The knife was drawn and blood was spilled and instantly Tsuki felt like they could breathe again.

“Why are we cursed to live like this? For one of us to live, one must die every day…it never ends. With day rise I die with nightfall he dies…why can’t we just be normal people in love?”

“That is the curse of the moon and sun spirits Tsuki-san.” 

“Well I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! I’m going with him!”

“But Tsuki-san! If you go to then well be stuck in an eternal darkness.”

“Not my problem! Taiyo-san is my world! I need him to live so I am going with him.”

For the second time a knife plunged through a spirit’s chest and the day and the night somehow found ways to function without their guardian spirits.

~#~

Emerald eyes opened. He had no idea why he was such an early bird meanwhile he had a friend that was more of a night owl.

What was he dreaming just now? Why did it seem so familiar? And why did it hurt all the same? His dreams seemed to be telling a story of two lovers; two lovers who were never meant to be. As if Subaru had time for that! Let alone find someone that loved him….

“Ohayo, Subaru-kun!”

“Ohayo, Seishirou-san, didn’t you work last night?”

“Yes but I couldn’t resist seeing you before tucking in for a nap.”

The younger of the two turned bright red. Why did the older male have to say such foolish things?!

At that moment the president of the company both Subaru and Seishirou worked for walked in. “Such lovebirds are you two? Ohohohohoho it’s fabulous.”

“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HOKUTO-CHAN?! WE’RE JUST FRIENDS.”

“That’s not what I see~”

“It’s alright Hokuto-chan, it’s because I’m cursed to work nights and Subaru-kun works days.”

Hokuto pouted. I say you guys go on a date as soon as you can! In fact, take one now I’ll give you both today off!~! Go have fun!”

~#~

As the pair walked their hands linked and causing Subaru to blush and get a strong sense of familiarity. Like they had done this before….. “Seishirou-san?”

“Hmm?”

“Why…why did you always make an effort to see me no matter how tired you were?”

“You haven’t figured it out yet, Subaru-kun?”

Subaru was pretty sure he had but he wanted to make sure he and Seishirou were on the same page so he shook his head no.

“My name in this lifetime may be Seishirou it’s true but in the past my name was Taiyo."  

Subaru smiled. "I knew it. Mine...mine was Tsuki...but you’re not allowed to do that again to me, understand?” Subaru stretched up and kissed the taller male’s cheek.

“If we explain this to your sister maybe she’ll change our schedules.”

“I’m sure she will. For now let’s go enjoy our day off?”

Seishirou smirked. There could be many ways to indulge in a day off and he had a feeling that just maybe he and Subaru would experience them all.

 


End file.
